Behind Blue Eyes
by Thammy Malfoy
Summary: Cap 06 ON! - Kátia? – Draco perguntou franzindo o cenho. - Você quer que eu te chame de Kátia? – Draco repetiu incrédulo. – Weasley, de onde você tirou isso? - Você obviamente não vai sair por ai me chamado de Virginia! DG/Pós-Hogwarts ;D Reviews ;D
1. Prólogo

_Sinopse_: Ginny sempre foi apaixonado pelo amigo de seu irmão, Harry Potter, agora, na véspera de seu casamento com ele muitas duvidas passam por sua cabeça, sem conseguir encarar ele o que mais ela poderia fazer alem de fugir? E o que aconteceria se nessa fuga ela se encontrasse com a ultima pessoa que ela gostaria de ver?

**Behind Blue Eyes**

Prólogo

- Vai logo Harry! – Rony o cutucou, já estava cansado de esperar o amigo tomar coragem e ir falar com sua irmã, que estava sentada em baixo de uma arvore escrevendo em um pequeno caderno.

- Não o apresse Rony! – Repreendeu Hermione que entendia os sentimentos que deveriam estar se passando na cabeça de Harry – Você também ficaria apavorado se estivesse no lugar do Harry.

- Eu não estou apavorado – Harry disse, mas ao escutar a palavra "apavorado" suas mãos começaram a suar mais e ele ficou ainda mais preocupado – Bom... Não estava...

- Ops... Foi mal... – Hermione disse dando um sorriso sem graça – Vai lá Harry, você não precisa se preocupar, vai dar tudo certo! – Disse dando um tapinha de encorajamento nas costas dele, afinal ela também era humana, e assim como Rony ela já estava cansada de ficar atrás do muro esperando o amigo se decidir.

- O.K.. Eu... eu vou lá... – Disse ainda nervoso mas quando foi dar seu primeiro passo na direção da ruiva escutou um voz arrastada dizer atrás de si.

- Ora, ora, ora! Se não é o trio maravilha! – Draco Malfoy disse enquanto se aproximava dos três, sendo seguido por seus dois capachos, Crabbe e Goyle, e ao lado deles Pansy Parkinson.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não são as cobrinhas sonserinas! – Disse Rony imitando a voz que Malfoy usava.

- Malfoy, vai encher outro! – Hermione disse puxando sutilmente Rony para trás ao ver que ele já começava a andar na direção dos sonserinos.

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, sua _Sangue-Ruim_ – Malfoy disse dando ênfase ao "sangue-ruim" o que fez o sangue de Rony subir fazendo suas orelhas ficarem bem mais vermelhas do que já estavam, mas quando foi avançar na direção do sonserino sentiu uma mão o segurar e ao olhar quem era viu que era sua irmã, Ginny, que havia escutado as vozes e tinha vindo ver o que era.

- Rony, não ta vendo que esse loiro aguado só ta tentando provocar? Sujar suas mãos com essa cobra justo no seu ultimo dia aqui em Hogwarts? – Disse lançando um olhar de nojo para o loiro que correspondeu com um sorriso ainda mais debochado.

- Weasley, quem iria sujar as mãos seria eu, afinal, os pobres com vermes aqui são vocês.. – Disse debochado, se não fosse pela caçula estar segurando o irmão com certeza esse já teria voado no pescoço do loiro que mantinha o mesmo sorriso dês da hora que chegou.

- Malfoy eu não estou com a mínima vontade de passar meu ultimo dia aqui olhando pra essa sua cara! – Harry finalmente se manifestou apontando a varinha para o sonserino que permaneceu imóvel – Acredite, você sendo um futuro comensal, com certeza vai se encontrar comigo lá fora... agora deixa eu aproveitar meu ultimo dia...

- Eu não vejo a hora desse dia chegar... Potter... vou ter prazer em dar a sua cabeça de premio ao Lord... – Disse com um sorriso perverso fazendo todos menos Harry tremerem um pouco – Vamos, eu estou com fome...

- Ta - Crabbe e Goyle disseram e saíram seguindo o sonserino que rapidamente saiu do foco dos quadro que apenas olhavam ate a mais nova falar.

- Que cara insuportável! – Ginny disse fazendo uma careta e em seguida se virando para o trio – O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui?

- Err..bom... – Harry começou completamente sem jeito mas parou ao sentir que o amigo o cutucava, fazendo ele se lembrar que eles ainda estavam ali.

- A gente tava te procurando – Hermione falou segurando no braço de Rony e já começando a puxá-lo – Bom o Harry queria falar com você Gin, ate mais... – E saiu dando uma piscada para o moreno, que estava muito mais nervoso do que minutos antes, e saiu puxando o ruivo que olhava com pena para o amigo.

- O que será que ela vai responder? – Perguntou assim que entraram no castelo.

- Ela é apaixonada por ele Rony! É claro que vai aceitar! – Disse com firmeza fazendo ele relaxar.

- Ele parecia bem nervoso...

- Claro, com você pressionando ele, você não deveria ter ficado forçando ele, afinal você não tem coragem nem de pensar no que o Harry esta fazendo... – Disse jogando uma indireta que não foi percebida pelo ruivo.

- É claro que eu tenho! – Disse indignado – Só não achei a garota ue... – Disse sem medir as palavras.

- Você é um idiota! – A garota gritou deixando ele mais confuso ainda, mas ele não deve tempo de falar nada pois ela já corria em direção ao dormitório deixando ele para trás com seus pensamentos confusos.

- Eu nunca vou entender essa garota! – Disse coçando a cabeça enquanto caminhava em direção ao dormitório, deixando para trás o amigo que tentava conversar com a garota sem gaguejar.

- Harry acho melhor você respirar e depois você fala... – Disse puxando o namorado pela mão ate a arvore em que estava, fazendo o moreno se sentar e em seguida se sentando ao seu lado.

- Estou mais calmo... – Disse dando um sorriso sem graça depois de alguns minutos, um pouco devagar ele pegou a mão da ruiva e a entrelaçou fazendo ela corar violentamente, mesmo eles estando namorando a alguns meses ela ainda não conseguia se manter "normal" quando ele a tocava – Ginny, antes de... aii... antes de tudo eu gostaria de saber o que você sente por mim... não que eu duvide... é só pra eu ter coragem... – Ele disse baixinho enquanto sorria docemente ao ver a cara de confusão da garota.

- Eu não estou entendo nada... – Disse sincera aproximando seu rosto do dele dando um leve beijo em seus lábios – Mas, já disse que eu..te amo.. Harry...

Ao escutar aquelas palavras ele se sentiu bem mas confiante ao segurar a mão dela enquanto tirava uma caixinha do bolso, ao ver a caixa a ruiva não deixou de esconder a surpresa e espanto ao perceber o que estava por vir.

- Virginia... você... aceita – Disse pausadamente, mas parou para pegar fôlego e continuou – Aceita se casar comigo?

Mesmo já imaginando o que estaria por vir assim que escutou as palavras dele ela prendeu a respiração, desde que viu ele pela primeira vez seu coração sonhou com esse dia, agora estava virando realidade e ela não sabia o que fazer, por isso começou a chorar, o que assustou completamente o garoto.

- Ginny... – Disse limpando o rosto dela com a mão – Olha... eu não vou te forçar... se não quiser eu...

- É claro que eu quero! – Disse interrompendo ele assim que o choque da pergunta passou, pulando em seu pescoço – Eu sonhei tanto com esse dia! Tanto!

- Ginny... – Harry disse aliviado enquanto se afastava dela para colocar o anel em seu dedo, o anel era lindo, dourado com uma pedra solitária de esmeralda o que deixou a garota completamente boquiaberta – Eu sei que é muito cedo pra eu te perguntar isso... mas é que... eu acabei o sétimo ano... e hoje é meu ultimo dia aqui... como você ainda tem o ano que vem aqui eu não queria ir embora sem te perguntar isso...

- Ahh Harry... – Disse abraçando novamente o garoto, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro – Mas quando eu sair ainda terei que ir pra faculdade de medicina bruxa...

- Eu sei.. eu também tenho que treinar para ser um Auror.. sem contar que ate a gente estar devidamente formados seus pais nunca deixariam a gente se casar... mas é que eu queria deixar Hogwarts com a certeza que você e eu ainda estaríamos juntos... eu realmente prefiro ser seu noivo por cinco anos a seu namorado pelo mesmo tempo...

- Eu sei... eu também... – Disse levantando a cabeça para dar um novo beijo em seu atual noivo – Eu não vejo a hora de contar para os meus pais amanha! – Ginny disse admirando o anel em seu dedo.

- Eu também... – Disse sorrindo passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela, sonhando para a guerra acabar logo e que tudo terminasse bem, assim poderia finalmente se casar com a mulher de sua vida..

Continua...

Oieeee gente! Só lembrando que essa fic não é HeG, mas sim DeG, mas é que eu tinha que começar com esse epílogo pra historia ser melhor entendida... eu gosto muito do Harry mas acho que vou fazer ele sofrer um pouco nessa fic... tadinho xD Mas bom espero que tenham gostado da idéia da fic... por favor gente, comentem ; ) dizendo se gostaram ou não assim eu me sinto mais confiante pra continuar com a opinião de vocês.

Eu tive essa idéia do nada, e não resisti e comecei a escrever... e eu juro que no primeiro capitulo, que é onde a historia começa, já vai dar pra perceber bem direitinho a historia... brigada a todos que leram viu ; )

Saibam que essa fic não vai atrapalhar as atualizações da minha outra historia viu gente...

Bjuss


	2. Capitulo 01

Capitulo 01

_Pensamentos _

- Ginny! Acorda! – Seu irmão berrava no ouvido dela, que em resposta apenas se virou para o lado tampando os ouvidos.

- Rony! Vê se me erra! Eu quero dormir vai... – Ela resmungou ainda deitada.

- Mamãe disse que só vai servir o café quando _todos_ estiverem na mesa – Disse dando ênfase ao "todos" o que fez a garota soltar um muxoxo enquanto se sentava na cama.

- Diz que eu estou passando mal vai... – Ela disse com um olhar de cachorro sem dono para ele.

- Você não vai gostar de fingir maninha... – Disse com um sorriso maldoso – Esqueceu que ela esta interessada naquelas coisas trouxas, remédios? Ela provavelmente vai tentar de dar algum remédio pra você se sentir melhor... Esses remédios são venenos... Lembra o que aconteceu com o Fred ne?

- Aii... – Ela resmungou se lembrando exatamente do que aconteceu, seu irmão ficou resfriado e a mãe resolveu dar um remédio trouxa ao invés do uma poção, o que ao invés de ajudar apenas complicou já que o garoto teve uma forte reação alérgica.

- Nem cinco minutinhos? – Ela disse meio que implorando.

- Nem dois! Agora levanta e se arruma, depois do café você ainda vai ter que ir ajeitar seu vestido! – Terminou puxando os lençóis da cama fazendo a ruiva morrer de frio – Anda logo, preguiçosa!

Assim que o irmão saiu, ela se levantou ainda resmungando, odiava levantar cedo, ainda mais agora que não havia motivos, já havia terminado seus estudos, tinha finalmente conseguido seu diploma como Auror e a única coisa que queria era dormir, claro que os estudos haviam terminado, porem havia apenas uma coisa que a fazia se levantar cedo... Os preparativos para o seu tão esperado casamento, que iria acontecer em apenas uma semana o que fazia os nervos dela entrarem em colapso com tanta pressão.

- O que iremos fazer hoje? – Se perguntou enquanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho analisando sua aparência, que não estava das melhores, seus cabelos ruivos, que eram longos bem abaixo do ombro, estavam completamente desalinhados e bagunçados, o que foi facilmente resolvido por serem lisos, rapidamente ela foi ao banheiro onde lavou o rosto e saiu tirando a camisola azul enquanto tentava escolher uma roupa para usar – Nada que seja difícil de tirar... – Pensava enquanto olhava as suas opções, queria algo fácil, pois sabia que iria ter que tirar para colocar o vestido de noiva, depois de quase dez minutos escolhendo ela optou por uma calça jeans comum e uma baby look azul que tinha um bordado de borboletas na frente, assim que terminou ela desceu encontrando seus irmãos que resmungavam da demora da ruiva.

- Achei que você tinha se afogado no banheiro! – Fred disse sem perder o humor por ter esperado quase meia hora para tomar o café.

- Verdade, nunca vi alguém ter tanta dificuldade pra levantar – Jorge completou – Eu tenho pena do Harry! Aposto que quanto vocês se casarem nem um guindaste te tira da cama...

- Jorge! – Molly o repreendeu enquanto servia suco para a filha – Dormiu bem querida?

- Claro mamãe, tirando o fato de ter sido acordada de uma forma _tão_ delicada... – Disse meio mal humorada enquanto se preparava uma torrada.

- Mas querida, se você não se levantasse iríamos acabar chegando atrasada – Molly disse sorrindo docemente para a filha.

- Tudo bem mamãe, não se preocupe – Disse também sorrindo, a mãe sempre conseguia deixar ela de bom humor – Carlinhos você acha que consegui ficar aqui ate o meu casamento? – Perguntou olhando para o irmão mais velho que parecia meio pensativo.

- Claro Gin! – Disse abrindo um largo sorriso – Qualquer coisa eu volto para Romênia essa semana e ajeito tudo para vir despreocupado para o seu casamento. Eu não perderia isso por nada!

- Sempre a preferida... – Rony resmungou enciumado – No meu casamento você não foi ne?

- Ta com ciúmes é _Roniquinho_? – Fred que esta sentado do seu lado disse passando a mão na cabeça do ruivo que apenas bufou.

- Eu já te expliquei o motivo Rony! – Carlinhos disse louco para dar um cascudo no irmão – Um dragão Verde-Galês Comum havia fugido! Eu tive que ajudar a pegar ele... eu vim assim que o peguei não vim?

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... – Resmungou – Mas ela não deixa de ser a preferida.

- Mas você é meu preferido maninho! – Gui que estava do outro lado do ruivo o abraçou pelo pescoço, dando cascudos na cabeça dele.

- Para com isso Gui! – O rapaz gritava tentando se soltar do aperto forte que o irmão dava.

- São crianças crescidas... – Molly diz enquanto se virava para a filha – Querida eu já terminei e você, só vai comer isso?

- Sim mamãe, eu não to com muita fome... vamos então? – Disse já com o prato vazio enquanto limpava as mãos.

- Queridos vocês poderiam arrumar a mesa pra gente? – Molly perguntou já se levantando.

- Claro, pode deixar mamãe. – Carlinhos disse enquanto recebia um beijo de despedida da mãe, que se despedia de todos. Ginny também se despediu, primeiro dando um beijo em Carlinhos, depois em Fred e Jorge, Gui e por ultimo Rony que resmungava sem parar.

- É assim ne? Primeiro Carlinhos e me deixa por ultimo! Vou lembrar disso no dia do meu aniversario... – Bufava enciumado.

- Sabe que você é meu preferido também viu! – Ela disse no ouvido dele que acabou sorrindo.

- Tenha um bom dia! – Fred e Jorge falaram ao mesmo tempo antes das duas aparatarem no Beco Diagonal.

- Rony fica tão ciumento com o Carlinhos em casa! – Ginny disse divertida enquanto as duas caminhavam pelas ruas em direção a loja onde ela havia comprado seu vestido.

- Verdade, ciúmes do próprio irmão! – Molly dizia alegremente – Ate hoje eu não consigo entender como ele foi tão calmo com o noivado de vocês...

Elas caminharam por pouco tempo e rapidamente chegaram em uma loja onde havia escrito em letras douradas "Loja Fink Noivas e Noivos" na entrada, elas entraram e já havia uma mulher baixa de aproximadamente quarenta anos a esperando.

- Prazer eu me chamo Allis, a jovem que cuidou do seu vestido teve que sair por isso irei lhes ajudar – Disse já sabendo quem eram as duas, o casamento do famoso Harry Potter era algo que corria solto pelos paises, era difícil alguém não reconhecer a noiva dele. – Venham por favor...

Elas foram guiadas ate um quarto grande e espaçoso que possuía um grande espelho com molduras douradas para as noivas se olharem, o vestido dela já se encontrava no quarto, delicadamente colocado sob a poltrona, ela não conseguiu evitar um suspiro de admiração, o vestido realmente era lindo, era branco e possuía um calda não muito longa, a parte de cima era um tomara que caia cheio de enfeites com brilhos e bordados o que fazia a garota "babar".

- Querida, irei deixar você se trocar o.k? – Molly disse já saindo do quarto deixando a garota sozinha.

Ela tirou as próprias roupas e delicadamente colocou o vestido e ficou encantada com o que viu, antes estava meio folgado na cintura mas agora estava perfeito, se sentiu maravilhosa, os cabelos entravam com um grande contraste e por ser um tomara que caia o busto dela ficava todo a mostra dando um toque sensual ao vestido.

- Eu estou linda... – Murmurou enquanto passava a mão pelo vestido. – Mas... será que eu estou agindo certo?

Ela falava em voz alta, as duvidas de dias atrás voltando em seus pensamentos, já fazia um tempo que a mente dela era ocupada por pensamentos, ela sempre sonhou com esse momento, dês do primeiro momento em que ela viu o garoto quando ele ia para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, sonhou com o dia em que ele a pediria em namoro, depois em casamento e em fim com o dia em que estariam juntos, mas mesmo com seus sonhos se tornando realidade ela não sentia a mesma felicidade que imaginou que iria sentir.

O mundo mágico agora vivia em paz, há apenas oito meses finalmente a guerra havia acabado, um grande confronto entre Voldemort e Harry Potter aconteceu, inúmeros aurores morreram levando junto muitos comensais também, a luta entre os bruxos demorou mais cinco dias mas no fim Harry conseguiu derrotar Voldemort que como muitos previam acabou cometendo um grande erro, com a derrota do bruxo Harry finalmente pode voltar para casa para poder se casar com sua noiva, para ele estava tudo perfeito, a paz que tanto queria finalmente alcançada, tudo estaria realmente perfeito, se não fosse pela garota que sentia profundamente que estava faltando algo que atrapalhava sua felicidade.

- Harry é maravilhoso.. gentil, sempre pronto para me dar atenção... – Ela dizia triste enquanto se virava vendo as costas do vestido – Mas eu não consigo imaginar o que esta faltando... todo esta tão perfeito... tão perfeito...

- Talvez perfeito demais, não? – Molly que tinha entrado no quarto e ouvido os lamentos da filha, respondeu, o que fez com que a garota quase desmaiasse de susto.

- Mamãe... Que susto!

- Querida, sente-se aqui... – Molly disse indicando a poltrona e se sentando, esperando que a garota fizesse o mesmo, o que aconteceu bem devagar já que a ruiva tinha medo de amassar o vestido – Agora, conte-me... tem algum problema?

- A mamãe... – Ginny disse meio perdida – Eu só estou meio nervosa... esta tudo tão perfeito... nem parece que é verdade...

- Entendo... – Disse segurando a mão da filha – Querida, se você estiver com alguma duvida... Eu realmente iria adorar que você me contasse... – Disse em um tom decidido.

"Eu só tenho medo de cair em uma vida monótona" Pensava sem responder a mãe "Harry é tão gentil... mesmo tendo uma opinião diferente da minha ele sempre concorda comigo... as vezes ele grita com alguns, mas comigo não...nunca..."

- Mamãe, esta tudo bem, eu realmente estou muito nervosa...só isso... preocupada... medo de tropeçar, falar errado... essas coisas de véspera de casamento... – Disse ignorando completamente os próprios pensamentos.

Molly acreditou nas palavras da filha e a confortou dizendo que tudo ia dar certo, mas ficou preocupada com o sorriso desanimado que percebeu, para qualquer um seria um sorriso autentico... mas quem consegue enganar a própria mãe não é?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Depois de muitos problemas, boatos e lutas finalmente o solteiro mais cobiçado do país ira se casar! Depois de um grande confronto com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado finalmente Harry Potter esta livre para viver, e nos mostra isso com um grande festa de casamento que será realizada dentro de uma semana. _

_Para o desespero de muitas mulheres o herói ira se casar nesse sábado com Virginia Aisling Weasley, de uma família muito conhecida por sempre se mostrar contra qualquer coisa relacionada a pratica das trevas, o que torna o casal ainda mais perfeito..._

- Que jornal estúpido! – O jovem resmungou jogando o jornal na lareira de seu escritório que estava em chamas, queimando completamente o jornal – E eu ainda perco meu tempo lendo essa porcaria! Potter, Potter, Potter! Será que eles não sabem falar de outra porcaria? – O loiro esbravejou irritado.

- Querido, algum problema? – Uma mulher alta, magra de belas feições perguntou enquanto entrava no escritório.

- Esta tudo bem mamãe. – Respondeu seco e mal humorado.

- Já vi que você esta de mal humor... só vim me despedir por que eu irei ao Ministério tentar liberar o corpo de seu pai... – Ela disse calma mas estava tensa – Você não quer vir comigo?

- Não obrigado... eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho se não se importa... – Disse encerrando a conversa, o que foi entendido pela mulher que apenas ignorou e desaparatou.

- Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo... – O loiro resmungou enquanto saía do escritório em direção ao seu quarto, caminhou vagarosamente e parou meio entediado e depois de alguns segundos parados ele resolveu entrar, o lugar era enorme, as cortinas estavam fechadas o que dava um ar sombrio ao quarto, o loiro caminhou ate sua cama e se jogou em cima dela se virando enquanto encarava o teto branco de seu quarto.

- Como sempre... _Potter_ fica com a gloria... – Ele dizia seus pensamentos em voz alta, nunca conversava com ninguém, por isso falar em voz alta era a única forma que ele achava de desabafar, o que ele fazia sempre – Bons amigos, é rico, esta para se casar com alguém que beija seus pés... mesmo sendo uma Weasley nojenta... uma vida maravilhosa...tudo porque nasceu na família certa... famoso só pela fato da mãe ter dado a vida por ele... – Falava com nojo enquanto se virava para o lado colocando as duas mãos na cabeça e levando as duas pernas para perto do corpo ficando em posição fetal.

- Do que adianta tudo que eu fiz... tenho dinheiro... mais que aquele _Potter_ eu tenho certeza! – falava com a voz embargada – Mas não vale nada... nada porque a única coisa que fazem ao olhar para mim é lembrar meu sobrenome... as pessoas me temem sem nem sabem como eu sou... só de ouvirem meu nome elas já vêem uma forma de sair correndo... eu não acredito que eu me rebaixe assim... Eu! Eu... Me corroendo de inveja de um cabeça-rachada... é o cumulo! Mas o que eu posso fazer? – Continuava falando enquanto que os olhos já derramaram lagrimas sem ele nem sentir – Alguém comigo... que não me temesse, que olhasse alem do meu sobrenome... alguém que me fizesse companhia... alguém para amar... só queria que alguém pudesse olhar além do meu nome... que me tratasse bem... porque aquele maldito tem tudo o que eu quero! – Gritou já dominado por aquela dor dentro dele, ele não fazia barulho, apenas chorava de uma forma silenciosa, apenas sentido as lagrimas passarem por seu rosto. Perante a sociedade ele possuía seu jeito forte e onipotente que fazia qualquer um tremer... mas quanto estava sozinho não se importava em se apenas ele... Draco Malfoy...

**Continua...**

**Oieee gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, eu pelo menos adorei escrever ;) principalmente o final, no começo claro, não vai ter muito Draco e Ginny... mas problema que não vou enrolar muito com os capítulos viu gente ; )**

**Vamos ao agradecimentos ;)**

**_Miaka_: Oieee, brigada pelo comentário viu, eu fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo, só espero que esse capitulo também tenha agradado. Bjusss**

**_Princesa Chi:_ Obrigada viu pelo coment! Tanto pelo dessa fic quando pelo da minha outra ; ) e olha, eu realmente to querendo colocar uma cena entre o Blaise e a Ginny que vai deixar o Malfoy se roendo... mas como eu adoro inovar eu também tenho uma que vai deixar o loiro doido... mas eu posso adiantar que tem a ver com a vida da Ginny ; ) Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... e olha eu queria te pedir um favorzão! Teria como? Bom ate mais, Bjuss**

**_Bruna Nazareth_: Obrigada pelo comentário viu, mas eu realmente não consigo escrever nada tipo Harry e Ginny... da bloqueio mental... é que eu gosto tanto de DG, acho que eles tem uma química tão legal... obrigada viu. T mais, Bjuss**

**_Pris:_ hehehe você eu já agradeci! Te adoro viu! Bjuss**

**_TheBlueMemory_: Oiee, acabou que em vez de voltar em adiantei a historia ne? xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, obrigada pelo coment viu ; ) Bjusss e obrigada ;)**

**_Franinha Malfoy_: Oiee, obrigada por ter vindo ler essa viu, espero que tenha gostado dessa capitulo assim como da minha outra fic, acho que agora já deu pra imaginar como vai ser essa historia ne? Obrigada pelos comentários viu, Bjusss**

**Bom gente acho que é isso, espero que tenham gostado e comentem please ; )**

**Bjuussss**


	3. Capitulo 02

Capitulo 02

Fuga...

"Acho que não a motivos para desespero, certo?" Virginia se perguntava, sentada na janela de seu quarto, enquanto observava o sol nascer "Hoje... É hoje!" Ela pensava nervosa, não conseguiu dormir a noite, a ansiedade do casamento que ocorreria aquela dia a dominando, não só estava nervosa, mas também com medo.

- Acho que vou beber um pouco de chá... Quem sabe eu não me acalmo... – Pensou em voz alta se levantando e colocando um roupão de ceda, presente de noivado, enquanto descia as escadas, não foi surpresa ao encontrar seu irmão, Rony, já comendo – Bom dia...

- Bom dia! – Respondeu alegre, com a boca cheia de comida – Ginny... Ta passando mal?

- Porque a pergunta?

- Qual seria o outro motivo que faria você levantar da cama antes do meio dia? – Falou quase rindo da cara de indignação que ela fez.

- Muito engraçadinho você ne? – Resmungou enquanto pegava um pouco de chá que estava sobre a mesa – E a mamãe?

- Ela preparou o café e correu pra fora pra tirar os gnomos do jardim, quer tudo limpo lá fora... – Respondeu bebendo um pouco de suco – Nervosa?

- Só um pouquinho... – Mentiu – E o Harry? Eu não o vi a semana inteira... Ele vem hoje antes da cerimônia, certo?

- Vem sim... Ele vem agora de manha... Depois vai se arrumar e vai pra cerimônia...Depois dela a gente volta pra cá... Ainda não sei porque a idéia de dar a festa aqui... A gente podia ter alugado um lugar maior...

- O Harry considera essa casa o seu segundo lar... É justo que ele queira fazer a festa aqui...

- Que bom que ele vai entrar pra família de verdade ne?

- Verdade. – Respondeu sorrindo, tentando não demonstrar que seu estomago estava revirado com a idéia – E a Hermione? – Perguntou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Ta dormindo que nem pedra... Tentei acordar ela, mas nem me deu ouvido... Achei que fosse me estuporar se eu insistisse... Então desci.

- Ahh... Rony posso de pedir um favor? – Perguntou esperando ele confirmar enquanto ela se levantava – Quando ela acordar pede pra ela ir me ver no quarto?

- Claro... Vai lá.

Ginny subiu novamente e se fechou em seu quarto voltando a se sentar na janela enquanto olhava pra fora de casa, imaginando como aquele dia ia ser longo, ela não soube quanto tempo ficou esperando, mas quando se deu conta escutou batidas na porta e viu sua amiga entrar com a cara um pouco amassada por causa do sono.

- Bom dia Hermione. – A ruiva disse saindo da janela e se sentando ao lado da amiga que havia se sentado em sua cama.

- Bom dia, o Rony me disse que você queria me ver... Desculpe a demora, eu não dormi direito...

- Imagino porque... – A garota disse com um sorriso malicioso – Ele ta te dando trabalho né?

- Virginia! – A morena exclamou com a face da cor dos cabelos da outra – Eu estava lendo, tinha muito trabalho... Fiquei ate tarde acordada e depois quando eu fui dormir seu irmão não me deixou...

- Por causa dos roncos? Ou de outra coisa?

- O barulho... O barulho... E a gente não fala mais nisso! – Respondeu pondo um fim na conversa constrangedora – Preparada?

- Acho que sim... – Respondeu dando um sorriso amarelo enquanto se jogava pra trás, deitando na cama.

- Ginny, faz um tempo que eu acho que você anda meio estranha... Quer me contar o motivo?

- Se eu soubesse... eu... eu realmente ando meio confusa ultimamente... estou com um pouco de medo... ansiosa... preocupada... – A garota respondeu distraída, olhando fixamente para o teto de seu quarto.

- Ginny... – Hermione falou compreensiva – Sabia que no dia do meu casamento com seu irmão eu quase fugi?

- O que? – Perguntou incrédula se sentando e encarando a garota.

- É verdade... eu estava apavorada... foi tão difícil me entender com aquele anta! – Exclamou sorrindo – Eu tinha muito medo sabe? Medo que tudo desse errado... medo de mil coisas... e como eu adoro correr quando estou assim... eu realmente pensei na idéia de fugir...

- Mas como você lidou com isso? – A ruiva perguntou extremamente interessada na conversa.

- Antes da cerimônia eu pedi um beijo... – Disse com a face corada – Quando seu irmão me beijou toda a insegurança que eu sentia simplesmente evaporou...

- Um beijo... Acha que comigo e com o Harry iria funcionar?

- Claro! O maximo que poderia acontecer é você não sentir nada... Mas você ama ele! – Disse sorrindo seu perceber que a ruiva havia ficado nervosa com o ultimo comentário – mas pode deixar que quando o Harry chegar eu mando ele subir... enquanto isso que tal tomar um banho? Quem sabe assim você não se acalma?

- Pode deixar... – Com isso as duas se despediram e Ginny se dirigiu ao banheiro, a água quente a acalmou, mas mesmo assim as palavras da amiga não saiam de sua cabeça, mais que nunca ela estava confusa, e com medo.

Ela estava tão perdida e distraída que quando saiu do banheiro de seu quarto, já vestida, quase caiu quando viu um homem sentado em sua cama.

- Harry! – Exclamou enquanto se aproximava dele – Que susto...

- Bom dia... – O moreno disse enquanto pegava a sua mão e a beijava – Dormiu bem?

- Claro – Mentiu, pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- A Hermione disse que você queria falar comigo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... é que eu estou meio nervosa... Só queria te pedir uma coisa... – Disse meio receosa enquanto o moreno se levantava e a fitava com seus olhos verdes.

- Pode pedir... o que você quiser... – Disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Um beijo... é o que eu preciso pra me acalmar... – Disse sorrindo ao ver o moreno a puxar pela cintura e a beijar docemente. Foi um beijo calmo, delicado e cheio de amor da parte de moreno, o que fez o estomago dela revirar pela milésima vez aquele dia.

- Assim esta melhor? – Ele perguntou sorrindo, ainda com o rosto perto dela.

- Ótimo... – Sorriu – Agora é melhor você ir... falta apenas algumas horas e você não vai poder me ver ate lá... agora vai... – Disse sorrindo e o empurrando para fora.

- Mas já? – Disse falsamente indignado, já que sabia que estava atrasado por ter esperado tanto tempo a garota sair do banho.

- Dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento...

- Que eu saiba o azar vem quando você a vê já vestida...

- Harry!

- Ok... Ok... Ate lá... – O moreno disse já fora do quarto dela e antes que ela pudesse fechar ela escutou ele dizer antes de aparatar – Eu te amo.

- Ok, acho que a idéia do beijo não foi muito boa... – A garota falava desesperada se jogando na cama e fitando novamente o teto, os olhos com um pequena camada de lagrimas ainda presas – O pior era eu não sentir nada certo? Porque o pior só acontece comigo? – Pensava em voz alta – Cadê aquele amor que eu sentia cada vez que ele me beijava... cadê aquele frio no estomago que eu sentia cada vez que ele tocava minha cintura? Cadê tudo? – se perguntava já desesperada, as lagrimas escorrendo de seu rosto – Quando... Quando que eu deixei de amar...amá-lo? – Se perguntou enquanto se sentava puxando da mesinha ao lado de sua cama uma foto, onde os dois dançavam em uma festa, ambos sorrindo apaixonados, olhando a foto ela tentou puxar do fundo da memória e do coração os sentimentos que nutria por ele dês da primeira vez que o viu, pra infelicidade dela... nada...

- O.K... – Pensou enquanto guardava a foto e se sentava na janela novamente – Acho que eu não posso me casar com ele assim... Como eu poderia mentir pra ele e dizer que vou amá-lo e respeitá-lo ate a hora de nossa morte? Eu não posso fazer isso com ele... Mas com que cara eu vou dizer isso...a poucas horas do casamento? Ai Merlim... me ajuda... O que a Hermione faria no meu lugar? – Ao pensar isso ela se lembrou das palavras da garota e rapidamente se levantou e pegou uma pena e um pergaminho, encantou a pena começando a ditar tudo enquanto arrumava suas coisas, quando terminou estava apenas com uma pequena mala ao lado da cama e a carta terminada nas mãos – Onde esta a coragem grifinoria nessas horas? – Perguntou com ironia enquanto abria a janela assobiando tentando chamar a coruja do noivo que estava aos redores da Toca.

Não demorou muito para um coruja branca e bela pousar ao lado de sua janela, a garota carinhosamente acariciou a cabeça do animal que piou em agradecimento.

- Bom... eu quero que você entre essa carta ao Harry... o mais rápido possível... – Disse amarrando a carta a pata da coruja que piou irritada – Desculpe... eu sei que você não quer... afinal... você adora ele ne? – Perguntou recebendo um piado alto em resposta – Mas eu não quero magoá-lo...assim vai ser melhor... agora vai...

A coruja não esperou comida com mais alguma ordem, saiu voando e rapidamente a ruiva perdeu a ave de vista e voltou ate a cama pegando a mala e olhando tristemente ao seu redor enquanto depositava um segundo envelope sobre a cama.

- Desculpe a covardia... – Disse, olhando o seu quarto, com lagrimas caindo dos olhos sem parar – Mas eu não tenho coragem de encarar vocês... acho que só posso fugir... me perdoem... – Falou antes de desaparatar em um porto lotado de barcos e navios, onde pretendia pegar um navio, sem saber qual exatamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui afinal? – O loiro perguntou mal humorado, já dentro de seu quarto no navio, encarando sua mãe, que estava sentada na poltrona que havia na suíte em que estavam.

- Já disse que eu tenho negócios a tratar aqui, Draco – A mulher loira e de feições serias respondeu enquanto folheava um livro, sem olhar pra o filho.

- A senhora poderia vir sozinha – Resmungou se sentando na cama.

- E perder a chance de passear com meu filho? – Perguntou levantando os olhos e olhando para o rapaz emburrado na cama – Jamais!

- Eu já disse que a senhora é estranha? – O loiro perguntou olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida – Há dias atrás você estava de "luto". Agora quer viajar e festejar... E ainda me arrasta com você. Eu não te entendo.

- Para de reclamar Draco! – Exclamou divertida – Eu só queria me livrar de uma vez por todas do seu pai, pegar o corpo e enterrar devidamente, agora nós estamos livres, sem pressões, podemos finalmente descansar... sem contar que você ia fizer trancado em casa mesmo, qual o problema de se divertir um pouco?

- Qual o problema? Todos! – Exclamou carrancudo – Não sei como a senhora conseguiu me convencer...

- Acho que eu vou dar uma volta... – disse enquanto guardava os papeis – A visão do oceano é maravilhosa! Melhor do que ficar aqui agüentando um homem emburrado resmungando.

E sem esperar uma resposta ela saiu deixando ele pra trás que sem muito esforço se ajeitou na cama e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando dormir, preferia ficar em casa, em seu quarto onde não havia ninguém para incomodá-lo, mas como não havia remédio e ele já estava lá resolveu dormir, assim evitando qualquer tido de constrangimento que provavelmente passaria se saísse e fosse visto por algum bruxo.

Não demorou muito para pegar no sono, dormiu um sono sem sonhos, do jeito que ele gostava já que odiava sonhar, principalmente por seus sonhos serem na verdade pesadelos. Dormiu durante horas e quando acordou percebeu que já era noite.

- Eu realmente deveria estar exausto... – Murmurou enquanto se diria ao banheiro e lavou o rosto ajeitando os cabelos – Acho que vou dar uma volta... há essa hora não deve ter muita gente andando por ai...

Depois de devidamente ajeitado, usando uma calça preta e um blusa de manga compridas da mesma cor da calça que possua uma gola comprida que cobria seu pescoço ele saiu do quarto caminhando e analisando o navio.

- Realmente é bonito... – Concluiu enquanto caminhava pelos longos corredores e olhava o oceano, negro e ao mesmo templo claro já que a luz da lua dava uma tonalidade linda ao mar, cansado de andar ele se sentou em uma cadeira que havia na parte da frente do navio, onde, ele pensou, as pessoas se sentavam para descansar, ele tombou a cabeça para trás olhando as estrelas, ele adorava admirá-las, era como se aquilo fosse o maximo de beleza que ele poderia possuir, por isso nunca perdia a oportunidade de admirá-las.

Cansado de olhá-las ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou surpreso ao ver que não era o único naquela parte do navio, um pouco mais a frente havia um mulher parada nas barras de segurança, que assim como ele estava fazendo tempos atrás, fitava o oceano.

- Não parece ser feia... – Ele murmurou enquanto a analisava, tentando ver seu rosto já que além do local estar pouco iluminado ela estava de costas pra ele, ela usava roupas comuns, uma calça jeans e um blusa vermelha de alças colada ao corpo, o que deixava o loiro ver suas curvas perfeitamente enquanto se aproximava, mas parou ao ver os cabelos da garota.

"Ruivos!" Pensou meio irritado se lembrando do casamento que seria naquele dia "Essa garota tinha que me fazer lembrar naquele sujeito... por ser ruiva realmente não deve ser muito bonita..." Pensou se desanimando e se virando para sair, mas esbarrando em uma cadeira, o que chamou a atenção da garota que se virou encarando o loiro.

- Malfoy! – Exclamou o reconhecendo no mesmo momento fazendo o loiro a encarar e reparar nas sardas e a reconhecer imediatamente também.

- Weasley! – Exclamou com um tom enojado na voz – A não! Nem vem! Não me diga que você e o nojento do Potter vieram viajar justo nesse navio! Justo nesse!

- Harry... – A garota falou baixinho ao escutar as palavras do loiro, e ao imaginar que àquela altura sua casa já deveria estar uma tremenda confusão ela se abaixou, abraçando as próprias pernas e começando a chorar o que deixou o loiro sem jeito.

- Mal casou e já estão brigados é? – Perguntou com um tom desdém na voz, e a resposta da garota veio em forma de soluços enquanto aumentava o choro...

_Continua..._

**E então? Gostaram desse novo capitulo? Aiii , Espero que sim... ; ) Acho que a historia começa agora ne gente? Prometo que agora eu faço as coisas mais detalhadas e não mais corridas como foi nesse capitulo xD A historia de se encontrarem no navio em tive do nada... enquanto escrevia xD por isso eu realmente não imagino nenhum lugar pra onde esse navio possa ir xD se tiverem alguma idéia eu ia adorar escutar viu gente xD Esse capitulo foi meio corrido mas foi de propósito viu, eu não queria enrolar muito nessa parte já que ela é apenas o começo da historia, por isso espero que tenham gostado ; )**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos aos coments ; )**

**_Estrelinha W. M:_ Oieee Feliz Ano novo viu ; ) Espero não ter demorado xD E que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também, qualquer idéia vai ser vem vinda viu moça, Bjusss e brigada ; )**

**_Franinha Malfoy:_ OIeeee, Feliz Ano pra você também viu D Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, e olha... em relação aos pensamentos da Ginny...eu realmente já passei por algo parecido... mas faz parte ne? Só espero que eu consigo pra mim o futuro que eu quero pra Ginny nessa fic xD E pode deixar que eu também fiquei com pena do Draco ao ler o que eu escrevi xD por isso vou deixar ele feliz já já ; ) Bjusss moça.**

**_TheBlueMemory:_ Oieee, Brigada pelo coment viu, adorei, e espero que vc também tenha gostado desse xD E olha eu também penso que o Draco tem inveja... muito ne... acho que qualquer um no lugar dele também sentiria... xD E acho que eu vou amar fazer ele perder essa inveja e agradecer a vida que tem xD Só não vou dizer como vou fazer isso xD só lendo ; ) e sobre os Snape, Lupin e os outros eu respondo na fic xD Adoro deixar o povo curioso xD Feliz Ano Novo viu ; ) Bjusss**

**_Princesa Chi:_ Oieee, como deu pra ver eu não enrolei muito com o Harry e também não vai demorar pro Draco e pra Ginny terem algo... mas acho que nisso eu vou enrolar um pouco xD E o meu pedido eu deixei no comentario que eu fiz na sua fic viu(que ta ótima por sinal) Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo viu, Bjusss**

**_Fabri P. Malfoy:_ Oieeee, brigada pelo comentário viu, que bom que gostou da minha fic e eu realmente adoraria que acompanha-se, obrigada pelos elogios viu, Bjusss moça, Feliz Ano Novo.**

**_Pri:_ Oieee... Bom...em primeiro lugar eu queria dizer que adorei seus comentarios...admito que eu quase cai quando vi o tamanha do seu coment na outra fic, realmente fiquei muito feliz... mas esse eu agradeço na minha outra fic xD Que bom que gostou dessa também viu, e quando ao casamento já ta esclarecido xD Agora ao resto...só lendo xD E quando ao Rony... realmente ele as vezes me mata xD E se eu te contasse o tanto te coisa que eu estou planejando pra ele aprontar nessa fic... vc morria xD E olha... não dizem que o Malfoy e o inverso do Harry?(algo que eu não concordo) eu diria que a reação do Rony também vai ser o exato oposto a reação que ele teve com o Harry... mas como eu disse xD Só lendo xD Brigada viu moxa, e espero não ter demorado muito a atualizar, Bjusss**

**Bom gente acho que é isso, obrigada a todos que lêem minhas fics viu,**

**Bjusss a todos.**


	4. capitulo 03

Capitulo 03

_Casamento Aruinado_

- Por acaso ele é ruim de cama, é? – Malfoy perguntou, com sua típica voz desdenhosa, enquanto olhava a garota chorando – Ou descobriu que é frigida?

- Malfoy! Cala a boca! – A ruiva gritou enquanto se levantava e enxugava o rosto com as mãos "_Não acredito que você se atreveu a chorar na frente desse engomadinho Virginia! Faça-me o favor ne_!" Pensava olhando irritada para o loiro a sua frente – Pra sua informação ele é ótimo na cama ouviu! E eu não sou frigida!

- Se você esta dizendo... – Respondeu com deboche.

- Eu não acredito! De todos os navios que eu poderia ter pego em vim justo pra esse! Provavelmente é a minha punição... – Resmungou a ruiva enquanto caminhava na direção do loiro para sair dali – Eu realmente não vou ficar aqui pra você me insultar...e...

O loiro escutou ela dizer atrás dele, mas não escutou o resto da frase e quando se virou para ver o tinha acontecido se espantou ao constatar que a garota esta no chão, desacordada.

- Weasley? – Chamou se aproximando cutucando as costas dela já que ela estava jogada com rosto virado pra baixo – Não me diga que desmaiou? Ahh, ninguém merece!

Mesmo não gostando da garota ele a virou pra cima vendo que ela realmente estava desacordada, meio a contra gosto ele a pegou no colo indo em direção ao seu quarto onde pretendia deixá-la e procurar pelo seu rival avisando onde ela estava. Não demorou muito ate chegar em seu quarto, a depositando na cama e em seguida a observando, os cabelos ruivos bagunçados, a blusa levemente subida mostrando um pouco de seu ventre, o rosto um pouco vermelho pelo choro.

- O que será que Potter fez? – Se perguntou enquanto caminhava para fora do quarto a procurando de algum bruxo responsável pelo navio – Realmente tem gente que não valoriza o que tem...

Caminhou um pouco ate chegar em uma cabine, não estava muito afim de conversar por isso planejou conversar apenas o básico com o homem parado a sua frente.

- Senhor Malfoy, eu suponho? – O senhor perguntou parado a sua frente, olhando o loiro de cima a baixo.

- O próprio. – Respondeu com desdém, odiava quando as pessoas o olhavam assim – Eu quero saber qual o quarto onde se encontra o _Senhor Potter_ – Perguntou sem rodeios, não conseguindo esconder o nojo nas ultimas palavras.

- Potter? Harry Potter? – O velho perguntou surpreso – Como o senhor espera que eu saiba onde ele esta?

- É claro que deve haver alguma lista... – Disse revirando os olhos, frustrado com a burrice do homem.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Corrigiu o homem já ficando irritado com a petulância do rapaz – Eu não posso saber onde o Senhor Potter esta, pelo simples fato dele não estar neste navio.

- Como não? – Perguntou incrédulo, já não entendendo nada.

- Exatamente, pelo que eu li no Profeta Diário ela se casou hoje, acho que a lua de mel dele com certeza não será na direção desse navio. – Respondeu polidamente – Deseja mais alguma coisa, Senhor Malfoy?

- Não. – Respondeu se virando e saindo da cabine voltando para o seu quarto apenas imaginando o porque daquela garota estar naquele navio sendo que deveria estar com o marido.

Depois de entrar no quarto e perceber que ela ainda dormia em sua cama ele achou melhor trancar a porta com um feitiço, tudo que menos precisava era sua mãe entrando em seu quarto e encontrando uma Weasley, recém-casada dormindo em sua cama. Depois de trancar a porta resolver se sentar na poltrona e tentar dormir, deixaria para perguntar as suas duvidas a ela, quando esta acordasse.

Virginia acordou e sentiu o tecido macio da cama embaixo de si enquanto se mexia, abriu os olhos, piscando vagarosamente enquanto se sentava e percebendo ao seu redor que estava em uma quarto de luxo.

- Vejo que já acordou – Malfoy falou ainda sentado na poltrona.

- Malfoy! – A garota não evitou o susto ao constatar que era observada e puxou as cobertas que estava sobre ela cobrindo o corpo e olhando para o rapaz sentado, ele já não tinha a postura perfeita do dia anterior, os cabelos loiros platinados estavam meio desalinhados e suas roupas um pouco amassadas – Onde eu estou?

- No meu quarto... você não se lembra? – Perguntou com uma voz maliciosa tentando provocar a ruiva e segurando uma risada ao ver a cara de choque dela – Você ia me insultar ontem... mas desmaiou no meio da frase... – Disse quase rindo novamente ao ver a cara de alivio passar no rosto dela – Apesar de tudo eu ainda sou um cavalheiro... não iria te deixar jogada lá, te trouxe pra cá, mas quando fui procurar seu amado constatei que ele não estava no navio... como não sabia seu quarto achei melhor deixá-la ai... quanto menos contato melhor certo?

- Claro! – Respondeu prontamente enquanto se sentava na cama.

- Onde esta seu marido, ein? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos para a garota.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy. – Respondeu acida.

- Eu deveria ter te deixado jogada lá... – Murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou ainda encarando ele.

- Eu perguntei porque desmaiou – Disse com um sorriso maldoso – Fome é? Gastou o dinheiro da comida com a passagem?

- Mais ou menos... – Respondeu corando ao perceber o que tinha falado e ficando mais vermelha ainda ao ver que ele havia ficado sem jeito.

- Eu ainda não tomei café, vou fazer caridade e pedir algo pra você também... – Resmungou se levantando.

- Eu prefiro morrer de fome a receber sua caridade – Respondeu se levantando também.

- Mas vai receber! – O loiro respondeu irritado – Tudo que eu preciso é você desmaiar de novo e me acusarem de ter feito algo contra a mulherzinha do Potter – Disse irritado já quase saído do quarto mas antes de sair se virou para a garota – E não se atreva a sair daqui, tem pessoas aqui fora, o que pensariam se vissem uma Weasley recém-casada saindo do quarto de Draco Malfoy pela manhã?

A garota mesmo a contra gosto voltou a se sentar na cama, admitindo que realmente não seria bom ser vista tão cedo por alguém.

- Como ele se atreve a me chamar de mulherzinha! – Resmungou escutando seu estomago roncar – Eu deveria ter comido alguma coisa quando eu desci ate a cozinha... e pra piorar eu desmaio justo quando o Malfoy estava por perto...só pode ser meu castigo... eu não acredito que eu seja tão fraca pra desmaiar só por não ter comido...

Malfoy não demorou muito para chegar ate onde estava sendo servido o café da manhã, e não ficou surpreso ao ver que sua mãe já tomava seu café sentada em uma das mesas do salão.

- Bom dia, mamãe – Disse dando um rápido beijo no rosto de Narcisa – Eu vou comer no quarto se não se importa...

- Sua fobia-social vai virar uma doença, querido. – Narcisa disse bebendo seu chá.

- Eu só estou com sono mamãe, eu preciso tomar um banho também, poderia pedir para levarem o café no meu quarto?

- Claro... – Disse casualmente vendo que o filho já ia se virar para ir embora – Draco, tome, achei que você iria gostar de ler... – Disse fazendo o filho se virar e entregando a ele um jornal.

- Obrigado. – Rapidamente o loiro saiu do salão mas parou estático no corredor ao ver a matéria da capa.

_Casamento de Harry Potter arruinado!_

_Nesse sábado, nosso ilustre astro Harry Potter iria trocar alianças com sua noiva Virginia Aisling Weasley, imagine a surpresa de todos os fotógrafos ao receber o aviso do irmão da noiva, Ronald Billius Weasley(Muito mal humorado por sinal...com uma pequena mancha roxa no olho?) que o casamento não ocorreria, mesmo sofrendo inúmeras perguntas ele se recusou a respondê-las e antes mesmo de ouvir mais alguma coisa ele se retirou, voltando a sua casa, mas como um jornal de extrema qualidade vamos responder esse grande mistério._

_Tudo indica que nosso querido Harry foi abandonado! Exatamente isso meus caros, tudo nos mostra que a ex-noiva fugiu (Não sabemos se com alguém...) Não temos mais nenhuma noticia, apenas que Harry Potter se encontra na casa da ex-noiva esperando por noticiais...O paradeiro da jovem ainda é desconhecido..._

- Eu não acredito... – O loiro suspirou terminando de ler a matéria do jornal – Então é isso... ela fugiu? – Pensava atônito – Por isso que ela chorou...

Depois de voltar a sua forma inexpressiva o loiro entrou no quarto, encontrando ela em pé ao lado da cama, já recomposta.

- A comida já será trazida – Disse com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, esticando o jornal para a garota – Achei que gostaria de ler a matéria da capa...

Depois de entregar o jornal ele se sentou na poltrona divertido, enquanto observava ela olhar de forma chocada a matéria enquanto se sentava na cama pelo susto.

- Eu não acredito... – Ela murmurou abaixando o jornal assim que leu a matéria.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca... – Disse com deboche – O que foi? Descobriu que seu príncipe encantado não era tão perfeito assim?

- Acho que foi o contrario... – Disse olhando para o loiro sentado – Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso... Mas obrigada Malfoy.

- Contribuir para a desgraça do Potter vai ser sempre um prazer... – Disse com um sorriso torto – Mas me diga, onde estava a coragem grifinoria na hora de fugir?

- Hmm... – Resmungou meio contrariada mas sorrindo ao se lembrar de algo – Quando eu cheguei em Hogwarts o Chapéu Seletor ficou um pouco na duvida... disse que minha coragem era questionável... eu disse que mostraria a ele que a tinha... e ele resolveu me deixar mesmo na grifinoria...

- E pelo visto o chapéu não se enganou – Disse divertido.

- Eu realmente não queria concordar com você... – Disse de cara feia mas parando estática ao escutar batidas na porta.

- Quem é? – Malfoy perguntou parado com a mão na porta, impedido que a pessoa entrasse.

- Sou eu querido, eu vim com o elfo trazer sua comida – Narcisa disse atrás da porta.

- Pode deixar ai mamãe! Eu estou trocando de roupa! – Disse inventando a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

- Não seja bobo! Eu troquei suas fraudas esqueceu?

- Mas esse elfo não! – Retrucou apertando a porta com mais força ao ver que a mãe a empurrava.

- Ok, não vou mais perder meu tempo – Ela disse soltando a porta e mandando o elfo colocar a bandeja no chão – Ate logo Draco.

Assim que ambos saíram, ele abriu a porta pegando a bandeja e a colocando sobre a cama do lado da ruiva.

- Obrigada – A ruiva agradeceu pela segunda vez aquela manhã.

- Coma enquanto eu tomo banho – O loiro falou já indo em direção ao banheiro de sua suíte quando foi parado por um chamado da ruiva.

- Sim?

- Por que esta sendo educado comigo? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos, encanto encarava os olhos acinzentados do loiro.

- Já disse, é sempre um prazer contribuir para a desgraça do Potter – Disse entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si "_ A essa altura Potter deve estar se corroendo por dentro..."_ O loiro não evitou pensar enquanto entrava embaixo da água quente do chuveiro "_Afinal... eu tenho que admitir que ela não é de se jogar fora... é bom saber que Potter não pode ter tudo... fico contente em saber que eu não sou o único infeliz aqui..."_

O loiro não sabe quanto tempo ficou no ali, e quanto saiu, já vestido conseguiu constatar que o quarto já estava vazio, apenas com um bilhete na cama.

" _Obrigada por ter me ajudado Malfoy, fico te devendo essa._

_Virginia."_

**Continua...**

**Oieee gente! Tudo bem com vcs? Espero que sim ; ) ta ai mais um capitulo pra vcs xD Espero que tenham gostado ; ) Eu sei que o titulo ficou podre mas to sem ideias...é triste ne? **

**Bom só pra avisar que pra quem le minha outra fic que o cap 14 já esta add ; ) (Propaganda..xD)**

**E por favor gente xD Comentem please... é um pecado dizer isso mas acho que sou viciada em comentários xD Huahua xD**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos ;) **

**_Franinha Malfoy_: Oieee, gostou do cap? Espero que sim, realmente chorar na frente dele é dose ne xD Mas consertei isso ; ) Espero que tenha gostado viu, o navio é bruxo mesmo ; ) Acha que um Malfoy se misturaria com trouxas xD Bom ate mais viu, Bjuss**

**_Estrelinha W.M_: Oiee, que bom que gostou do cap anterior ; ) Espero que esse também tenha agradado vc, e olha, quando sua one-shot sair me avisa viu ; ) Quero ler, Bjusss moça.**

_**Princesa Chi**:_** Oiee xD Realmente eu também tenho meus traumas do casal harry e Gin xD E olha eu agora vou enrolar um pouco no action xD Sou ma ne? O navio é bruxo sim XD e tem magia nele, ninguém entra ou sai sem autorização do capitão xD E olha adorei a idéia... Hawaii (emoticon de viva xD) Ate mais tarde viu... Bjuss moça.**

**_TheBlueMemory:_ Eu não sou malvada xD apenas gosto de deixar vcs curiosos...e olha... não conta pra ninguém... mas eu já consegui a façanha de cair em um casamento...pagar mico parece que é comigo mesma xD mas acho que no meu eu ia chorar um pouco sim... meu sonho xD E olha, as cenas do Rony e da Hermione já estão rondando a minha cabeça... uma mais doida que a outra xD Tadinho do Rony... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também viu, Bjuss**

**_Musa Kyoyama:_ Brigada pelo coment, eu ate agora to com pena do Harry por ela ter abandonado ele... mas faz parte xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também viu, Bjusss**

**_Marina Malfoy:_ Eu nem demorei tanto pra postar ne? xD Só um pouquinho... espero que tenha gostado desse cap também e estou ansiosa pelo seu comentário. Obrigada viu, Bjusss**

**_Pri_: Oieee, reviews grandes me deixam feliz viu xD Não liga pra isso xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, e olha... espero que eu tenha respondido algumas coisas...mas vou deixar as reações do harry mais pra frente na fic xD e já adianto... O Rony vai levar muito bronca da Hermione xD Bjuss viu, obrigada pelos coments.**

**_Mari:_ Jesus também te ama viu xD Miga te adoro sua loca, e ta ai o capitulo viu boba xD**

**Bom gente é só isso ; )**

**Bjuss pra todos.**

**Bye bye.**


	5. Capitulo 04

Capitulo 04

_Um Dia Difícil..._

- Eu não sei onde ela esta... Mas quando ela aparecer eu...

- Você vai abraçar ela! Como qualquer irmão _comum_ faria! – Hermione repreendeu o marido enquanto se sentava na cama e ele ao invés de acompanhá-la se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha.

- Mas Mione, ela abandonou o Harry! Fugiu! Onde esta a coragem grifinoria no sangue dela? – Ele perguntou já irritado.

- O Harry não é seu irmão! Ela sim! Sem contar que ela com certeza devia ter um motivo muito forte para fazer o que fez! – Hermione defendia a amiga, tentando esconder a pontinha de culpa que possuía.

- Ela podia ter feito isso antes! Mas resolveu deixar pro ultimo minuto! Isso não tem perdão, muito menos desculpa! Ela humilhou o Harry... Ela... Ela... Eu aposto que ela fugiu com alguém! Se eu descobrir quem é esse sujeito... Eu... Eu...

- Se continuar falando assim Ronald Billius Weasley você vai ganhar um outro olho roxo! Já, já! – Hermione disse exaltada se levantando da cama.

- Claro que eu tenho um olho roxo! O Carlinhos como sempre foi defender a irmã preferida!

- Rony quem fugiu foi a Ginny! Não eu! Se continuar com esse tom de voz comigo eu vou te colocar pra dormir com os gnomos no jardim!

- A companhia deles com certeza é melhor que a de uma mulher histérica. – Rony disse sem pedir as palavras.

- EU NÃO ESTOU HISTERICA! – Hermione gritou já completamente vermelha de raiva e apontando para a porta com a varinha fazendo um movimento que escancarou a porta – Fora Ronald! E nada de sofá! Vá fazer companhia para os seus queridos gnomos! Agora!

- OTIMO! Quem disse que eu queria pelo menos uma boa noite de sono com o dia de cão que eu tive! – Gritou saindo irritado do quarto batendo com tudo a porta.

- Ai Ginny... – Hermione murmurou enquanto se jogava na cama – Seja lá onde você estiver... Que me volte sozinha... Que não apareça aqui com um italiano ou russo... Se não nem sei como vou segurar o Rony e a imaginação dele... Ele já formulou mil teorias... Só espero que você não demore se não essas teorias irão ficar na cabeça do Harry também...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Boa noite querido... – Narcisa disse já se levantando da poltrona enquanto se curvava na cama dando um beijo na testa do filho.

- Boa noite... – Murmurou não ligando muito enquanto sua que mãe já saia do quarto, ele fechou os olhos e ficou rolando na cama por alguns minutos e quando se cansou ele levantou novamente recolocando a camisa jogada na cadeira – Acho que vou mandar alguém trocar essa cama... Incrível como aquela garota é espaçosa! Agora minha cama esta com aquele cheiro dela... Não da pra dormir assim...

Depois de trocar de roupa ele se dirigiu para fora do quarto, havia ficado o dia inteiro trancado no quarto e achou que seria bom caminhar um pouco, caminhou um pouco e assim como na noite anterior ele olhou o oceano enquanto caminhava na direção em que havia encontrado a ruiva na noite anterior "_Quem sabe eu não a encontro... Provocar ela seria tão divertido..."_ Pensava já chegando na ponta do navio, mas ao invés de encontrar ela ele encontrou o local vazio apenas com uma mulher olhando o oceano, uma garota de cabelos negros, mas assim que ele pousou os olhos no corpo da garota ela a reconheceu.

- Weasley? – Exclamou fazendo a garota se virar pra ele o encarando "_Com certeza é ela..." _Pensou divertido enquanto se aproximava – Por que o cabelo escuro?

- Depois daquele jornal eu não me arrisquei a continuar com o cabelo ruivo... Com certeza eu iria ser reconhecida... Assim ninguém repara em mim... – Disse simplesmente enquanto voltava a apoiar os braços no navio olhando o oceano, o loiro caminhou ate ela ficando ao seu lado, só que um pouco mais afastado enquanto observava o oceano com a garota – Você não veio aqui só pra me provocar ne?

- Por que me tomas? – Falou com falsa indignação, o que não comoveu nenhum pouco a garota.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Falou sem olhar ele nos olhos - Eu achei que você fosse espalhar para o navio inteiro... – Ela começou e como não olhava o loiro ela não percebeu ele fechar as feições com aquele comentário – Por que não o fez?

- Eu ia contar para quem? Para os meus amigos imaginários rirem? Como eu ia dizer se eu fico enfurnado naquele quarto o dia inteiro? – Perguntou com um pouco de magoa na voz enquanto se afastava dela, se sentando em uma cadeira de frente pra ela que se virou ficando de frente pra ele colocando os cotovelos na grade.

- Você só sai à noite? – Ela perguntou.

- Digamos que não me agrada a companhia dos bruxos... – Disse com o rosto serio e inexpressivo enquanto media cada palavra que dizia, evitando falar mais do que deveria.

- Fobia-social? – Gin perguntou sorrindo sem maldade, o que deixou o rapaz desconfortável.

- Você também não ia gostar de sair se cada vez que saísse alguém te lançasse um olhar to tipo Eu-sei-que-você-é-um-Comensal-da-Morte-Filho-daquele-nojento-Malfoy. – Respondeu serio vendo o sorriso no rosto dela desaparecer _"Eu tenho esse efeito..."_ Pensou triste.

- E você era um Comensal? – Ela perguntou agora seria se endireitando, ficando completamente em pé enquanto o encarava.

- Nunca fui e nunca pretendi ser... – Respondeu serio, mas quase caindo da cadeira quando ela voltou a abrir um sorriso.

- Então você não deferia ligar para essas pessoas... Afinal... Você é um Malfoy certo? Malfoy's não devem nada a ninguém... – Disse quase rindo da cara de espanto que ele tentava esconder.

- Você fala como se não ligasse – O loiro disse tentando desviar o rumo da conversa.

- Eu não ligo.

- Claro que liga, se não ligasse não teria pintado o cabelo de preto!

- Eu já disse que não ligo! O problema é que se você não percebeu eu abandonei Harry Potter... O herói... Ou seja... Virei a vilã da historia... Eu não ligo para as pessoas... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu queria levar desaforos de desconhecidos, sem contar que ruiva iriam me achar mais rápido... E eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinha... – Gin concluiu voltando a se virar e fitar o oceano – Pode me insultar agora... Rir...

- Eu nem pensei nisso... – Falou sem evitar soar debochado "_Acho que não teria muita graça..."_ Pensou antes de completar – Meu pai que sempre me ensinou a insultá-los... Ele já não esta mais aqui... Não teria sentido.

Ginny continuou de costas pra ele, sem pronunciar uma palavra depois das ditas pelo loiro, ela já estava ficando incomodada, mas não com o silencio e sim com a sensação de que o loiro ainda a encarava, mesmo ela estando de costas. "_Ele vai ficar me encarando assim ate quando?"_

" _Realmente o Potter perdeu um mulherão..."_ Draco pensava enquanto olhava o corpo da garota, ela usava um simples vestido azul, mas que a deixava imensamente bela "_Pena que é uma Weasley... se o irmão estivesse aqui com certeza eu a teria insultado..."_

- Eu vou me retirar... – Ela disse se virando e o encarando – Obrigada de verdade Malfoy... Realmente fico feliz que, aparentemente, tudo que você fazia era por causa do seu pai... Boa noite, Malfoy.

As palavras que ela disse afetaram ele, que ficou inexpressivo tentando esconder as emoções e acabou não respondendo ela, ao ver que não ia receber resposta ela se retirou deixando ele perdido em seus pensamentos.

Ela se dirigiu ate seu quarto e se trancou lá dentro se jogando na cama, o quarto não era tão confortável quanto o de Draco Malfoy, mas ela estava satisfeita, havia uma cama espaçosa, uma mesa onde ela poderia ler e escrever e um banheiro com uma banheira, tudo o que ela precisava.

- O Malfoy esta tão diferente... – Ela pensava em voz alta fitando o teto – As provocações são inevitáveis... Mas ele parece estar bem mais manso... Ate me ajudou... Mas o jeito que ele me olha me incomoda...

Ela rolou muito na cama, meia hora e nada de conseguir dormir, quando percebeu que o sono realmente não ia chegar ela se sentou novamente resolvendo que iria voltar ate aquela parte do navio. Com certeza Malfoy já teria ido embora e ela poderia voltar a pensar, pensar nos irmãos, nos pais... Em Harry...

Ela saiu do quarto e se aproximou em silêncio, estava tão perdida em pensamentos que só voltou à realidade ao escutar uma voz, a voz dele, ainda sentado na cadeira fitando o céu, ao ver que ele ainda estava lá ela se escondeu escutando o que ele dizia.

- Do que adianta invejar o Potter? – Ele se perguntava com uma voz fraca, mas que foi escutada pela ruiva que se limitou apenas em escutar mais – Ele pode estar sofrendo por ter perdido uma mulher maravilhosa... Mas isso não muda a minha dor... O fato de ninguém conseguir me amar...

"_Malfoy..."_ Virginia pensava com uma ponta de pena dele "_Ele deve ser muito solitário... Geralmente gente solitária tem esse costume de falar sozinho_..."

- É tão difícil continuar vivendo... – Ele continuou falando, agora com a voz mais embargada – Por que continuar se eu sei que nunca vou poder ter alguém... "Malfoy's não amam"... Maldita hora que me pai me ensinou isso... Agora todos pensam assim... Por isso estou condenado a ficar sozinho... Sem poder ter um terço das coisas que o Potter tem diariamente e não valoriza...

Aquelas palavras a atingiram mais do que esperava, ela continuou observando o loiro e pode perceber quando as finas lagrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, ele continuava inexpressivo, mas as lagrimas saiam de seus olhos como se ele não as sentisse, mas ela pode perceber que ele as sentia pela forma como ele apertava os braços da cadeira, na tentativa de contê-las.

Em um movimento brusco ele se levantou secando o rosto e se virando para o lado com a idéia de ir embora, mas parou estático ao perceber que era observado pela garota, que o fitava com um olhar espantado.

- Weasley!

Continua...

Oiee gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo também ; ) Eu sei que ele ficou menor que o normal, mas é que eu estou pra viajar e só deu pra escrever ate ai... Agradecimentos a Princesa Chi que aceitou atualizar a fic pra mim ; ) Brigada viu!

Gente eu prometo que quando eu voltar de viajem as coisas vão estar mais calmas por isso eu vou poder agradecer a todos os coments ; )

Bjuss a todos! ; )


	6. Capitulo 05

Capitulo 05

_Planos..._

_Em um movimento brusco ele se levantou secando o rosto e se virando para o lado com a idéia de ir embora, mas parou estático ao perceber que era observado pela garota, que o fitava com um olhar espantado._

_- Weasley!_

- Desculpa... – Virginia se apressou em dizer. – Eu não estava espiando...

- Há quanto tempo esta parada aí? – Perguntou rispidamente .

- Eu acabei de chegar... – Respondeu sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou dizer.

- Era tudo o que eu precisava. – Disse amargurado, preparando-se para sair.

Virgínia sempre fora muito boa em decifrar expressões e gestos e enquanto encarava o homem que crescera odiando pode ver sentimentos que nunca pensou em ver naquelas feições. Draco Malfoy estava visivelmente machucado, os olhos cinzentos pareciam chumbo, transbordando sentimentos dolorosos. Os lamentos dele pareciam ricochetear em sua mente, relembrando suas palavras.

Ele obviamente não queria discutir sua vida com ela por isso caminhou a passos apressados para sair dali. Algo gritava dentro dela pra fazer alguma coisa. Não sabia explicar a confusão em que vivia, apenas sabia que não conseguia encarar a dor naqueles olhos sem fazer alguma coisa.

- Malfoy, espera! – Chamou, correndo ao ver que ele já alcançava o corredor.

- O que você quer Weasley? – Ele parou se virando e a encarando, parecia já ter recuperado a postura altiva.

- Por que não me faz companhia? – Foi a resposta desajeitada. Virgínia rapidamente pode ver que havia feito algo errado ao vê-lo crispar os lábios em desgosto.

- Esta com pena de mim Weasley? – Praticamente cuspiu as palavras encima dela. Fazendo as maças do rosto dela ficarem coradas.

- Estou, algum problema!? – Respondeu empinando o nariz. Virgínia queria rir da cara abobalhada que recebeu. Deveria ser a primeira vez que ele escutava algo assim. – E não me venha com nada clichê do tipo "Eu não preciso da sua pena Weasley!" Ora, somos pessoas, bem vindo ao mundo normal! Nos divertimos, rimos, também sofremos, passamos por altos e baixos e sentimos pena! É normal. E pra sua informação, você não é a única pessoa de quem sinto pena essa noite...

- Posso saber de quem mais? – O loiro perguntou divertido. Por algum motivo aquela conversa estranha parecia estar o animando. Não gostava de ver uma Weasley sentindo pena dele, mas gostou de vê-la querer conversar como se ele fosse normal. Aquilo era raro, mais raro ainda por ela ser uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy.

- De mim, não percebeu? – Virgínia debochou de si, se atirando em uma espreguiçadeira e fazendo sinal para ele se acomodar na outra, a seu lado. Virgínia passou a olhar o céu, apenas percebendo com o canto dos olhos esse se acomodar ao seu lado. – Só achei que você precisava de companhia, assim como eu preciso...

- Você reclama demais, sabia? – Draco respondeu exasperado enquanto encarava o céu estrelado.

- E você de menos. – Respondeu fazendo careta. – Dizem que reclamar alivia os problemas...

- Conversa fiada... – Resmungou.

- Conversar com você não é nada fácil, Malfoy. – Virgínia bufou, a vontade que tivera de não deixá-lo ir era passado, queria atira-lo do navio agora.

- Talvez pelo fato de você ser a última pessoa que eu chamaria para um papo. – Respondeu ácido.

- Obrigada. Você me enerva... – Virgínia suspirou, tendo uma idéia. – Olha, o que acha de nos encararmos como inimigos de guerra?

- Inimigos de guerra? – Perguntou sem entender, observando que ela ainda encarava as estrelas.

- Sim. Éramos inimigos de guerra, cada um de um lado, mas agora a guerra acabou, não há mais lados... Não faz sentido continuarmos com essa rivalidade sem fundamentos. Tenho que admitir que ela chega a ser infantil...

- E o que você quer? Ser minha amiga? – Perguntou desdenhoso.

- Se você parar de me tratar como uma leprosa, quem sabe? – Virgínia se sentou, encarando com desgosto o homem a sua frente.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – Draco encarou os olhos chocolate a sua frente. – Você não quer ser amiga de Draco Malfoy.

- Não o Malfoy que conheci em Hogwarts. – Virgínia respondeu com um sorriso tímido no rosto. – Por que não me mostra o verdadeiro Malfoy? Se for diferente daquele eu gostaria de conhecer...

Por um momento nenhum deles falou, Virgínia porque aguardava uma resposta e Draco porque absorvia as últimas palavras dela. Ninguém nunca quisera se aproximar dele daquele jeito. Todos imaginavam conhecê-lo e nunca se importaram em imaginar outra coisa, não acreditava que justo uma Weasley parecia ver diferente e por um motivo estranho ele realmente queria convencê-la de que ele o era.

- Tudo bem... – Respondeu simplesmente após um tempo. – Acho que posso esquecer que você é uma Weasley...

- E eu que você é um Malfoy... - Virgínia sorriu ao ver surgir um brilho nos olhos dele, não fazendo idéia do quando aquele comentário o exultou.

- Mas diga-me, você realmente não tem medo? – Draco franziu o cenho com o pensamento. – Imagine o que pensarão se a virem comigo, ainda mais agora que você... bem... você sabe.

- Abandonei o Menino de Ouro... – Virgínia deu um longo suspiro, voltando a encarar as estrelas. – Essa é uma tempestade que esta longe de terminar né?

- Os repórteres fazem um alvoroço sobre tudo relacionado ao Potter. – Respondeu não escondendo a amargura. – Mas estou realmente curioso. Por que você o deixou, afinal?

- Eu não o amava... – Foi a resposta simples, mas cheia de pesar. – Eu o amava, realmente o amava... Não sei dizer quando esse sentimento morreu...

- Quem disse que o mundo é um mar de rosas...? – O loiro respondeu observando uma estrela cadente cortar os céus.

- Quem disse... – Virgínia repetiu fechando os olhos e fazendo um pequeno desejo. "Que tudo fique bem..." implorava.

O silêncio reinou por um longo tempo. Ambos estavam perdidos em pensamentos, gratos pela companhia inusitada.

- Estive pensando... – Ela comentou depois de alguns minutos. – Sobre o que você falou de me virem com você... O que acha que podem dizer?

- Imagine a reportagem... – Draco zombou. – A queridinha de Harry Potter é vista com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy! A princesa foge com o vilão? Onde esse conto de fadas do avesso irá parar?

Uma risada gostosa e macia cortou o ambiente, fazendo-o encarar a mulher ao seu lado. Virgínia ria com gosto, os olhos brilhando enquanto o encarava. Inesperadamente o coração de Draco bateu mais rápido, um sorriso se instalando seu rosto.

- Obrigada... – Virgínia agradecia, o sorriso ainda aberto em seu rosto. – Eu estava tão tensa nesses últimos tempos... É a primeira vez que rio depois de tudo que aconteceu. – Contou. – Estou mais tranqüila agora... Uma notícia assim se espalhar é tão absurda que ninguém vai levar a sério... Vão achar que é apenas uma tentativa de vender jornais...

- Eu deveria me sentir ofendido agora... – Draco falou, seu sorriso divertido.

- Ah, vamos lá. – Virgínia brincou. – Até você vê o absurdo disso tudo... Afinal, você é você...

- Quem se envolveria com um Malfoy, certo? – Foi a resposta seca.

Virgínia queria se esmurrar pelo deslize.

- Olha, eu sei daquela velha história, Malfoys não devem nada a ninguém... Mas nunca pensou em mudar isso? Quero dizer, ficar lamentando é fácil, difícil é tentar mudar isso... Você não quer que as pessoas parem de te rotular erroneamente?

- Falou a pessoa que encara seus problemas de frente... – Respondeu mal-humorado.

- Eu mereci essa... – Virgínia deu de ombros desanimada.

- Não... Não mereceu. – Draco respondeu para o espanto dela. – Estou apenas jogando minhas frustrações em você...

- Obrigada por admitir. – Virgínia sorriu.

- Você acha que é possível algo assim acontecer? Digo, mudar assim a imagem de alguém? – Draco falou pensativo.

- Claro! – Respondeu com convicção.

- Sozinho não é fácil... – Draco falou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Pela segunda vez aquela noite Draco Malfoy tocou algo dentro de Virgínia. Ainda mexia com ela ver tal vulnerabilidade em alguém que julgara uma vez ser um completo insensível.

- Eu posso ajudar. – Virgínia espantou ambos com a afirmação. Ela podia sentir a impulsividade em cada pensamento que tinha.

- Me ajudar? – Reforçou incrédulo.

- Porque não? – Falou se empolgando. – Eu não estou exatamente com um roteiro com tudo planejado para os próximos dias... Bom, se você quiser, é claro.

- Eu... – Malfoy não respondeu, apenas não sabia o que falar passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos enquanto pensava. Os cabelos agora negros eram refletidos pelo luar, pareciam gritar "confusão!" para todos os lados. Draco sabia que deixar aquela mulher entrar em sua vida seria problema na certa, mas a visão dos últimos anos, da solidão em que vivia, parecia mandar o bom senso para o espaço. – Bom este navio vai para Corfu, na Grécia, mas minha mãe esta ciente que cedo ou tarde irei aparatar de volta pra casa... Estaria disposta a ir comigo? Passar alguns dias na Mansão Malfoy? Você e eu? – A descrença era evidente.

Por um segundo ela não se achou capaz de consentir. Não por ele, mas pela casa que sabia ser o palco de inúmeros acontecimentos ruins. Não sabendo para onde guiar seus pensamentos ela voltou a olhar o homem que encarava. Podia haver descrença ali, porém Virgínia também via esperança. Sentiu-se incapaz de tirar aquele brilho daqueles olhos.

- Tenho que admitir que ir até a Mansão Malfoy será uma provação... – Falou dando de ombros. – Mas tenho que te lembrar que não sou de mentir. Se quero te ajudar é porque acredito no que estou fazendo.

- E você acredita mesmo? – Draco franziu o cenho, desconcertado.

- Você não esta aqui? Conversando comigo? – Virgínia sorriu. – Quer prova melhor? O Malfoy que pensei conhecer estaria me insultando até agora...

Dizendo isso ela se levantou, alongando o corpo enquanto dava uma última olhada no céu.

- O sono finalmente bateu... – Murmurou contendo um bocejo. – Antes de dormir irei escrever uma carta para casa... Eu ser covarde não quer dizer que irei matar eles de preocupação...

- E o que pretende dizer? – Draco também se levantou, ambos agora seguiam em direção aos quartos.

- Que estou bem e tranqüilizá-los, aquele jornal insinuar que fugi com alguém deve ter no mínimo atiçado a imaginação de todos... – Suspirou resignada.

- E vai falar o que vai fazer nos próximos dias? – Sondou.

- Não há problemas em perguntar as coisas, sabia? – Virgínia riu. – Se quer saber se vou falar de você a resposta é não. Eles vão subir pelas paredes se eu mencionar um terço de qualquer coisa...

- Faz sentido...

- Bom, esse é meu quarto... – Virgínia disse abrindo uma porta e parando na entrada. – Estou entregue...

- Boa noite Weasley...

- Hm... – Virgínia estendeu a mão. – Vamos começar como colegas, o que acha?

- Tudo bem... – Draco apertou a mão estendida, ambos se afastando meio desajeitados com o toque de mãos. – Nesse caso o que acha de me chamar de Draco?

- E você pode me chamar do que quiser, Gin, Ginny, Virgínia...

- Feito. Eu venho amanhã acordá-la para irmos... – Draco falou já se afastando. – Boa noite, Virgínia.

Virginia ficou observando ele se afastar antes de fechar a porta e se atirar na cama. "Eu não acredito no que fiz!" Pensava surpresa enquanto encarava o teto. "Me tornei uma espécie de amiga e ainda disse que ia ajudá-lo! Mas como??" Não sabia nem por onde começar e a confusão parecia instalada em sua mente.

Sabia que não poderia ser vista nem fotografada nos próximos dias. Não com Malfoy e sem ter falado com sua família. Os cabelos agora pretos iriam ajudar, um pouco de maquiagem e um óculos escuro seria perfeito. Refletindo sobre o que fazer ela retirou sua mala de baixo da cama e a abriu, vasculhando até achar os óculos escuros que havia ganhado de Hermione há um ano. Junto com os óculos havia um pequeno aparelho, não demorou muito para Virgínia lembrar que era um celular, também presente da amiga. Ao apertar suas teclas ela pode ver a enxurrada de chamadas não atendidas seguidos do nome Hermione.

Virgínia não poderia sentir-se mais culpada!

"Eu vou ligar pra ela..." Pensou aflita. Relembrou o que a amiga havia ensinado sobre aquele aparelho trouxa e depois de algumas tentativas conseguiu ligar.

- Alô?? – Hermione falou depois do terceiro toque, para alívio de Virgínia ela não parecia estar dormindo.

- Por favor, finja que não sou eu! – Implorou.

- Claro Tia Angêla. –Hermione falou apressada. – Eu não estava dormindo, não precisa se preocupar. Os fusos-horários ainda confundem a senhora né?

- Obrigada... – Virgínia agradeceu. – Onde você esta?

- Estou na casa dos Weasleys, lembra do meu marido Rony? – Virgínia queria gritar de alegria, a amiga era ótima em dissimular. – Estamos com alguns problemas, sabe? Eu estou com a família dele vendo o que podemos fazer...

- Você consegue ficar sozinha?

- Me dá um minuto. – Virgínia pode escutar a movimentação enquanto Hermione se levantava. – Minha tia quer discutir alguns problemas financeiros comigo, eu vou lá pra fora pra não atrapalhar vocês...

Virgínia pode escutar algumas vozes concordando, inclusive a de Harry, o esforço para conter as lágrimas era intenso. A culpa era imensa. A voz dele parecia tão desprovida de alegria e a culpa a corroia, a minutos atrás estava rindo com um Malfoy!

- Pronto titia... Pode falar... – Hermione falou após alguns segundos.

- Ah Mione... Eu sinto tanto... – a voz saiu estrangulada enquanto Virgínia tentava se conter.

- Esta tudo bem... – A voz soou compreensiva. – Por que não me diz o que aconteceu?

- Eu... Eu fiz o que você aconselhou... – Virgínia começou. – Eu pedi que ele me beijasse Mione... Mas não senti nada... Absolutamente nada. Era como se eu estivesse prestes a me casar com um irmão!

- Oh... – Foi a resposta surpresa que obteve.

- Eu sei... – Virgínia suspirou. – Não tive coragem de ficar Mione... De estragar a felicidade que eu via em todos... Em Harry... Eu sou uma covarde né?

- Oh minha querida, isso não é verdade... – Hermione a consolava. – A gente não manda no coração. Antes você fugir do que ficado e se casado sem amar. Seria um casamento infeliz e Harry sairia muito mais machucado...

- Eu sei... – Virgínia limpou as lágrimas que caiam. – Por favor, diga a todos que eu estou bem... Que sinto muito, mas quero ficar sozinha nos próximos tempos... Diga a Harry que escreverei...

- O que pretende fazer nos próximos dias? – Hermione perguntou aflita.

- Bom... Eu conheci alguém. – Hermione arfou do outro lado e Virgínia correu para consertar o deslize. – Não da maneira que esta pensando! Céus, por Merlim! È alguém que precisa de ajuda... Vou ajudá-lo... É melhor do que ficar sozinha, remoendo tudo que esta acontecendo... Assim que minha ajuda não for mais necessária eu volto... Prometo.

- Eu confio em você... – Hermione respondeu resignada. – Eu vou tranqüilizar a todos, Rony ainda acha que você fugiu com alguém... Não se preocupe, eu vou segurar as pontas por aqui até você voltar...

- Obrigada Hermione... – Virgínia agradeceu e com uma breve despedida desligou o telefone. Estava arrependida de ter ligado, deveria ter apenas escrito a carta e se poupado de escutar as vozes abatidas do outro lado.

Silenciosa ela se deitou sentindo as lágrimas rolarem. No fundo sabia que tinha feito o certo. De qualquer forma teria magoado a todos com sua decisão, a diferença era que agora não encararia os olhares que sem dúvida a estariam condenando.

Pela primeira vez desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts Virgínia sentiu-se sozinha e em meio as lágrimas que caiam ela adormeceu...

***

-_Alohomora_! – Draco falou irritado, já era a quinta vez que batia na porta da mulher e ela ignorava. A passos rápidos ele entrou antes que fosse visto nos corredores.

Virgínia estava esparramada na cama, a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Enquanto se aproximava, os olhos do loiro percorriam o corpo delgado da ruiva. Ela podia estar toda bagunçada, mas ainda sim Draco a achava bonita. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia visualizar a Weasley de seus tempos em Hogwarts. Aquela parecia ser outra, menos tímida e apática, agora mais sensual e charmosa.

Crescera ouvindo seu pai destilar veneno sobre a família dela. O que podia fazer? O que o pai dizia era como se fosse a verdade absoluta na época. Mas sua mãe estava certa, as amarras foram cortadas. Lúcio Malfoy estava morto e não havia sentido em continuar guardando aqueles pensamentos rancorosos. Draco realmente queria mudar.

Sem perceber o que fazia Draco retirou os cabelos que cobriam o rosto adormecido. Seu coração bateu mais rápido ao ver os traços delicados, Virgínia sem dúvidas chorara, as maças do rosto estava rosadas, os lábios vermelhos. Ainda sim, linda. Constatava desolado. Em uma noite ela passou de um Weasley a uma mulher com quem ele, pelo visto, se preocupava. Era inacreditável.

Virgínia acordou sentindo um arrepio no corpo, sabia que era observada. Sonolenta, abriu os olhos, encontrando um par de olhos cinzentos que a observavam.

- Eu já estava pensando em qual feitiço maligno usar em você... – Draco falou, um sorriso debochado escondendo seus pensamentos anteriores. – Você dorme que nem pedra sabia?

- Já ouvi coisas parecidas... – Resmungou, analisando se suas roupas estavam cobrindo tudo devidamente. – O que faz aqui?

- Já é manhã. – Esclareceu. – Eu esmurrei a porta varias vezes, ninguém se dignou a abrir a porta então entrei. Não ia ser visto no corredor só porque você dorme muito.

- Desculpa... É que foi difícil dormir...

- Percebi... – Virgínia levou a mão ao rosto com o comentário, esfregando-o na tentativa de tirar qualquer vestígio. – Ouça, porque não vai tomar um banho enquanto arrumo esse quarto? Podemos aparatar daqui mesmo quando estiver pronta.

- Draco Malfoy vai arrumar meu quarto? –Virgínia brincou. – Quero ver, posso? Depois vou tomar banho. Essa é uma cena que vou guardar pra história!

- Weasley, suma! – Draco falou divertido. Ambos sorrindo. Virgínia rapidamente pegou uma calça e uma blusa e correu até o banheiro do outro lado do quarto.

-_ Wingardium leviosa_! – Draco sacudiu a varinha em direção a mala aberta, levitando um sutiã em renda azul. A excitação inesperada que o atingiu fez com que ele rapidamente guardasse o objeto na mala, arrumando-a – _Pack_! – os objetos espalhados pelo quarto voaram até a mala, que se fechou em um estalo.

- _Limpar_! – Falou novamente girando a varinha, a cama se ajeitou enquanto o quarto se organizava. – _Reducio_. – Reduziu a mala ao tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos, a guardando em seu bolso.

Não precisou esperar muito para Virginia sair do banho, agora vestindo uma calça jeans simples, uma blusa de mangas longas da cor vinho e os cabelos negros, que antes iam até abaixo do ombro agora estendiam ate um pouco acima da cintura. O rosto também havia mudado, as sardas estavam escondidas pela maquiagem e os olhos cor de mel estavam em um tom azul, chamativo pelo contorno negro da maquiagem.

- E então, como estou? – Virgínia perguntou enquanto dava uma volto, os cabelos novos esvoaçando com o movimento.

- Diferente... – Draco se limitou a dizer, não falando em voz alta a admiração pela beleza dela.

- Vamos, ao menos diga que estou bonitinha. – Virgínia fez uma careta. – A gente precisa ouvir às vezes pra não morrer sabia?

- E seu irmão me chamava de fútil. – Draco entortou o nariz enquanto retirava do bolso uma caneta. – Preferi criar uma chave de portal ao invés de aparatarmos, vamos?

- Tudo bem... – Virgínia revirou os olhos, resignada. Suspirando ela estendeu a mão e tocou a caneta. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao sentido o conhecido puxão no umbigo, em poucos segundos o mundo girava e voltava ao normal. Ambos indo parar em frente a uma grande construção que lembrava um palacete romano.

- Uau... – Virgínia exclamou ao encarar a grande construção. Não parecia com nenhuma das fotos que vira sobre o local. – não é o que eu esperava ver...

- A mansão era antiga. – Draco deu de ombros. – Depois que meu pai morreu minha mãe resolveu transformá-la em algo que não lembrasse um mausoléu...

- Sua mãe tem um gosto incrível... – Virgínia olhava o ambiente admirada. A Mansão parecia isolada do mundo, por toda a extensão do jardim havia inúmeras espécies de flores, das mais variadas cores, sentia um desejo impulsivo de correr e se atirar entre elas, absorvendo seus perfumes.

- Vamos entrar? – Draco a tirou de seus devaneios. Fazendo correr apresada para alcançá-lo.

- Jovem Malfoy! – Um elfo doméstico gritou animado enquanto abria a porta de entrada. – Não esperávamos tão cedo!

- Tome. – Draco ignorou as exclamações do elfo, jogando a mala encolhida a mão da criatura. – Teremos uma hóspede. Prepare um quarto na ala norte para ela e mande prepararem o café da manhã, o quero pronto na sala de descanso para os próximos cinco minutos!

- Sim senhor! – O elfo exclamou fazendo uma enorme reverência, os olhos curiosos voltados para a mulher ao lado do patrão. Em um segundo o elfo havia desaparecido.

- Você precisava ser tão rude com a criatura? – Virgínia ralhou desgostosa.

- É apenas um elfo... – Draco disse com descaso, fazendo sinal para ela acompanhá-lo. – Nem adianta querer vir com aquela história de direito das criaturas mágicas. Só vai te dar dor de cabeça por que não aceito tal discussão.

- Prepotente... – Resmungou para si, recebendo um olhar torto em resposta. – E então, como sua mãe reagiu quando disse que ia voltar pra casa? – Resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Ficou irritada. – Balançou a mão em sinal de descaso. – Mas desistiu quando viu que eu não mudaria de idéia. Nada demais...

Draco abriu uma grande porta de carvalho e entrou em uma grande sala, a decoração era rica em tons vermelhos e dourados, com poltronas macias em vinho a um canto perto de uma janela que ia do chão ao teto, dando uma linda visão dos jardins floridos. Em frente às cadeiras havia uma mesa redonda, repleta de doces, pães e sucos.

- Eles são rápidos... – Virgínia comentou enquanto passava a língua sobre os lábios. O estômago reagindo ao estímulo visual.

- Eles gostam de caprichar... – Foi o comentário divertido enquanto ele se sentava, observando ela devorar com os olhos o pequeno banquete.

- Vai fazer alguma piadinha sem graça se eu comentar que nunca vi tanta coisa gostosa reunida? – Virgínia perguntou desconfiada.

- Seria força do hábito... – Foi a resposta divertida e ao mesmo tempo culpada.

- Vou lembrar disse antes de te chamar de fuinha sem querer... – Virgínia se segurou para não mostrar a língua como uma criança enquanto se sentava e começava a se servir. O suco de morango parecia delicioso e sem resistir era virou um copo inteiro de uma vez. – Eu sou apaixonada por suco de morango...

- Jamais iria descobrir se não tivesse comentado. – Draco comentou debochado enquanto enchia um copo com suco de manga. – E então, agora me diga, o que pretende fazer para começarmos a mudar minha imagem?

- Algumas coisas passaram pela minha cabeça... – Comentou passando requeijão em uma fatia de pão caramelado, tirando caretas do rapaz. – Acho que podemos começar com algo bem básico... Estava pensando em leva-lo para adotar um cachorro...

- Um cachorro?? – Draco falou com nojo, quase derrubando o suco na mesa. – O que diabos um cachorro tem haver com isso?

- Santa paciência que eu não tenho... – Virgínia comentou torcendo a boca. – As pessoas que gostam de animais geralmente são taxadas de boas. Cachorros têm boa intuição para julgar caráter... Agora vamos rezar pra encontrar um animal sonso que não perceba o dono que esta ganhando... – Provocou com um sorriso maroto.

- Muito engraçadinha... hahahaha... – Respirou fundo para não retrucar. Só queria ver aonde aquela história iria levá-los...

**Continua... **

**Oi gente! Mais um capitulo de uma das minhas fics atualizado ;D**

**Espero que tenho gostado dele, eu ainda estou na duvida porque não saiu exatamente como eu tinha planejado ao começar a escrever rsrsrs **

**E peço desculpas pela minha imensa demora eu voltarrr =/ não vai se repetirrr, já tomei tanto puxão de orelha que aprendi a lição rsrsrsrs obrigada pelo carinho e comentem please ;D é quase um combustível para o motorzinho da criatividade funcionar ;D**

**Beijoosss a todosss! Até mais =****


	7. Capitulo 06

Capitulo 06

...

_Seu nome é Travolta!_

_oOo_

- Kátia? – Draco perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Virginia estava linda enquanto descia as escadas, o salto alto deixava suas curvas mais expostas, a confiança a mil. A calça jeans azul marinho colava como uma segunda pele, a camisa em estilo podrinho tinha a estampa de um tigre e o tecido solto apenas revelava o volume de seus seios, o cabelo estava liso e caia quase até a cintura, a franja reta descia até os olhos azuis, intensos devido à maquiagem escura que os contornavam. A boca estava pintada com um batom de tom rosado e discreto.

- Você quer que eu te chame de Kátia? – Draco repetiu incrédulo. – Weasley, de onde você tirou isso?

- Você obviamente não vai sair por ai me chamado de Virginia. – Ela falou enquanto terminava de descer as escadas. – Eu não estou parecendo uma daquelas russas chiques? Com saltos e roupas bonitas, além dos cabelos negros e olhos fatais...

- Você quer que eu diga o que uma russa linda e bem arrumada chamada _Kátia_ me faz lembrar? – Draco perguntou sarcástico, um sorriso atravessado ocupando seu rosto ao vê-la bufar.

- Não estraga o momento! – Virginia bateu o salto alto no chão de mármore, fazendo um som seco dar ênfase ao seu protesto. – Por Merlin, será que você tem que levar tudo pro mau exemplo?

- Você que é muito ingênua... – Malfoy deu de ombros.

- Não vou deixar você estragar meu humor... agora vamos, criei essa chave-de-portal. – Virginia apontou para ele uma pequena caneta prateada. – Vamos para a Londres trouxa.

- Que cisma é essa de ir atrás de um animal trouxa? – Draco resmungou enquanto segurava a caneta.

- O preconceituoso aqui é você. – Virginia torceu o nariz. – Um cão não mágico vai trazer uma boa imagem pra você, vai quebrar um dos estigmas dos Malfoy. "Malfoys e o mundo trouxa não se mesclam". Você vai ver...

Malfoy ia retrucar quando foi impedido pela chave-de-portal que se ativou. O mundo girou após a costumeira fisgada no umbigo, parando de girar apenas depois que eles se encontravam em um beco Londrino.

- Eu odeio viajar assim... – Draco suspirou apertando o estomago, grato pelo enjôo ter sido rápido. – Nunca sei quando vou ficar enjoado.

- Acontece... – Virginia ajeitava a pequena bolsa. No fim do beco onde estavam Virginia podia ver o movimento intenso da rua principal. – Pronto pra encarar uma avenida de trouxas antes de chegarmos a loja? – Brincou.

- Eu ainda estou tentando me lembrar do motivo de tudo isso... – Draco olhou com desgosto para as pessoas que passavam.

- Vamos logo! – Virginia o pegou pelo braço, arrastando em direção a saída do beco. – Lembre-se, evite cara de nojo e tente ser educado! Nunca se sabe quando haverá um fotografo espiando... não entendo essa cisma por pessoas ricas...

Virginia se segurava para não gargalhar enquanto caminhavam entre as pessoas. Malfoy tentava a todo custo evitar esbarrões, mas era impossível devido ao grande fluxo de pessoas no caminho. Entre resmungos e cotoveladas da ruiva para que ele se contivesse eles chegaram em uma rua menos movimentada. Virginia sorria ao ver que ele parecia mais relaxado.

- Olhe pras pessoas Malfoy... são só pessoas... como nós... esqueça as coisas que escutou e tire suas próprias conclusões...

A contragosto Malfoy obedeceu. Estavam em uma rua cheia de lojas, o que lembrava muito o Beco Diagonal, a única diferencia eram as pessoas, Draco percebeu inicialmente. Usavam roupas diferentes das vestes bruxas e só. Cada uma estava ocupada demais com seus próprios problemas para ligar para o seu redor. Cada um seguia seu caminho, alguns falando ao celular, ignorando um pedinte, outro lendo um jornal e resmungando coisas dentro de uma barbearia. Mas o mais importante, Draco Malfoy era completamente ignorado. Uma ou outra mulher quando passava o olhava, mas admirando sua aparência, não o olhando da forma como os bruxos faziam, julgando por uma vida que ele não escolheu.

- São trouxas, né? Completamente ignorantes quando ao que acontece no mundo bruxo. – Virginia comentou enquanto caminhavam.

- É bom não ser reconhecido pra variar... – Draco se limitou a responder.

- Bom, é aqui... – Virginia parou em frente a uma pequena lojinha. Em sua vitrine se viam vários animais entre coelhos, passarinhos, cobras e gatos. – Lembre-se, tente ser educado com quem nos atender...

Virginia ficou surpresa quando Draco se adiantou para abriu a porta e passou por ele com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Com exceção dos animais a única pessoa na loja era a balconista, uma garota de aproximadamente dezoitos anos, a pele morena, o sorriso amigável. Não era linda, mas seus cabelos encaracolados davam uma graça aos traços do rosto, parecia encantada ao vir atender os novos fregueses.

- Olá, bom dia. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso amável, os olhos se demorando um pouquinho a mais no loiro a sua frente.

- Bom dia. – Virginia cumprimentou.

- Bom dia... – A voz dele soou tensa e Virginia apertou seu braço em um protesto silencioso, obrigando-o a tentar ser mais educado. – Sou Draco Malfoy e essa é... minha _amiga Kátia_... - A entonação ambígua sugeria muito mais e Virginia corou até a raiz dos cabelos agora morenos.

- Claro, homens bonitos sempre tem amigas... – A atendente falou com pesar. – Sou Anne. Em que posso ajudá-los.

- Viemos comprar um cachorrinho... – Virginia respondeu não tão animada quanto antes, soltando-se com um safanão discreto do loiro ao lado. _"Babaca, realmente me fez parecer uma fútil e olhe lá! Eu deveria ter usado um feitiço pra ele ficar em silencio e dizer que ele era mudo..." _

- Os filhotes estão aqui atrás. – A mulher apontou em uma direção e Virginia já partiu em disparada, deixando os dois para trás.

- Ela detesta quando a apresento como amiga... – Draco comentou em um tom que Virginia escutasse. – Faço isso só de provocação, ela não fica linda quando esta nervosa?

- Homens não prestam... – Anne respondeu divertida. – Namorada então?

- Pretendo usar esse cachorrinho para pedi-la em casamento. – Finalizou a conversa se apressando para alcançar a outra.

- O que foi aquilo??? – Virginia sussurrou, o rosto vermelho. – Eu escutei o que disse a ela!

- Relaxa, _Kátia_... – Draco voltou a provocar. – Eu apenas estava salvando sua reputação... Você esta aqui por minha causa certo? Minha mãe me ensinou a não ser mal-agradecido...

- As vezes eu esqueço... – Virginia resmungou. A frente deles havia quatro cercadinhos, cada um ocupado por vários filhotes. Com um aceno ela indicou pra ele se aproximar e olhar os animais. – Seu cão, sua escolha...

- Tanto faz... – Respondeu não tão animado.

Os cãezinhos ficaram animados com as pessoas que se aproximavam e começaram a latir e uivar, clamando por atenção. O som estridente as vezes incomodava e o loiro se continha para não xingar.

Virginia apenas observava divertida ele olhar com nojo os cãezinhos. Em um ponto o rosto enojado ganhou um ar melancólico e ela voltou sua atenção para o cercadinho que ele observava. Dentro havia uma ninhada que tentava se alimentar na mãe que parecia dormir. Os pequenos cãezinhos se empurravam tentando alcançar os bicos para mamar mas havia um cãozinho em especial que não conseguia, sendo empurrado pelos outros filhotes até cair pra longe, seu choro de fome não passava de um gemido fino. Desistindo de tentar se alimentar o cãozinho caminho ate a grade e se deitou, o ar desanimado.

- Acho que escolhi um. – Virginia se abaixou e ergueu o pequeno filhotinho nos braços, os olhos dela brilhando quando ela o aproximou do rosto e foi recebida com pequenas lambidas. – O que acha desse aqui?

- Pode ser... – Draco respondeu tentando demonstrar descaso mas ela pode perceber que ela estava certa. Aquele filhotinho sem duvido havia sido a escolha dele.

"_Um cãozinho excluído do meio... ele podia ser menos obvio, lê-lo é tão fácil..."_ Pensou divertindo com o cãozinho que havia adorado lamber sua maquiagem.

- É um belo beagle né? – Anne comentou.

- Uhum... – Draco comentou sem entender o que a atendente dizia, a visão completamente focada na mulher a sua frente. Virginia estava encantadora, o nariz era lambido pelo cachorro frenético e as sardas que ela tanto escondia começavam a aparecer, a risada dela parecia invadir o ambiente, os olhos brilhando enquanto brincava com o animalzinho. O olhar se desviou do cachorro e se voltou para o loiro, o sorriso ainda ali. O coração dele falhou uma batida antes de se acelerar inexplicavelmente.

- Vamos então? – Virginia perguntou ainda rindo.

- Vamos até o balcão para o pagamento. – Anne falou já se dirigindo para ele.

- Quanto custa o cachorro? – Draco se adiantou, retirando um pequeno saco do bolso.

- Cada filhote custa duzentos e cinqüenta dólares, Sr Malfoy. – Anne falou já tirando um talão para anotar a compra.

- Duzentos e cinqüenta dólares... – o loiro resmungou sem fazer idéia do que ela se referia. – Cinco moedas de ouro cobrem esse valor? – Perguntou jogando os galeões no balcão.

- Moedas de ouro? – Anne perguntou espantada. Olhando as moedas que brilhavam no balcão. – Me dão um minuto para conferir? – Perguntou e ao receber uma resposta afirmativa retirou as moedas do balcão e saiu por uma porta lateral.

- Você não anda com dinheiro trouxa? – Virginia perguntou depois que Anne sumiu.

- Eu nem sabia que havia diferenças... – Deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem... – Virginia riu divertida. – Lá fora me lembre de te contar uma coisinha...

Não demorou muito para uma Anne muito feliz voltar e rapidamente expedir o comprovante da compra. Como cortesia da casa ela ainda ofereceu rações, uma coleira e potinhos para o filhote se alimentar. Do lado de fora Virginia gargalhava enquanto Draco carregava as sacolas, o filhotinho aninhado no colo dela.

- Ok, já se divertiu demais as minhas custas... – Draco a cortou, o rosto nada amigável. – Posso saber o porquê de tanta risada?

- Sabem o que dizem né? Conhecimento é poder... – Virginia mordiscava o lábio inferior para não rir. – Lição número um da vida Sr. Malfoy: saiba um pouquinho de tudo, não foque apenas naquilo que te agrada. Isso pode impedir que te passem a perna.

- E quem passou a perna em mim? – Draco perguntou, a boca uma linha fina enquanto se controlava para não estuporá-la, detestava quando o enrolavam e ainda se divertiam as suas custas.

- Na petshop... – Virginia se segurava mais ainda para não rir na irritação do outro. – Ora, Malfoy, se você não tivesse matado todas as aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas em Hogwarts saberia que grande parte do ouro do mundo é usado por bruxos por isso para os trouxas é artigo de luxo...

- Ou seja?

- Cinco galeões pra você pode não ser nada... mas teria sido o bastante para comprar todos os animais ali... – Virginia levou a mão a boca, o riso alto escapando por seus dedos.

- E você me viu bancar o babaca e não fez nada? - O olhar era perigoso.

- Olha um beco ali! – Virginia saiu correndo gargalhando, um Draco furioso vinha logo atrás. – Se segura bonitinho... – Falou com o cãozinho aninhado em seus braços segundos antes de aparatar de volta para a mansão Malfoy.

- Muito engraçadinha. – Draco falou aparatando logo ao seu lado.

- O que vale é o aprendizado. – Falou esticando o animal para ele.

- O que quer que eu faça com isso? – Perguntou erguendo o cachorro desajeitadamente no ar, a posição não parecia nada confortável pois o cachorrinho começou a chorar.

- Segura ele assim... – Com cuidado ela segurou a mão dele, levantado-a ate seu peito para depois depositar o animal na curva formada, as patas sustentadas pelo braço enquanto a mão segurava seu corpinho. Alegre ele começou a lamber a mão dele, fazendo-o morder a boca para não rir e ceder aos encantos do animal. – Eles gostam de se sentir seguros... – Comentou com um sorriso ao ver o cãozinho bem ajeitado.

- E ele se sente seguro? – Perguntou desconfiado, o pequeno cão parecia contente e Draco não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

- Claro, olha o tamanhinho dele... deve se sentir seguro com uma coisa desse tamanho o segurando... – O sorriso dela se propagou ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos, o sorriso ainda ali. – Bom, vou deixar vocês se conhecerem melhor...

- Aonde vai?? – Draco perguntou já se desesperando.

- Preciso escrever uma carta... – Respondeu desanimada já caminhando para dentro do castelo. – Cuide bem dele... eu volto assim que terminar!

Ignorando os protestos ela correu para seu quarto. Havia gostado do pequeno passeio. Malfoy era ranzinza e sem humor, mas surpreendentemente a divertia. Depois de tudo que aconteceu ela mal se lembrava de ter rido tanto como agora. Não queria demorar muito pois tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer sozinho com o cachorro, assim ela correu para sua mala e retirou um pergaminho e uma pena, sentando-se na escrivaninha do quarto para escrever sua carta.

"_Querido Harry..._

_Sei que minha ultima carta não explicou muita coisa por isso estou escrevendo novamente. Mil desculpas não são necessárias ne? Sei que fui uma covarde em sumir... mas depois de ver sua alegria eu não tive coragem de arruiná-la e assistir... _

_A verdade Harry, sabe que é tudo que posso oferecer... a verdade é que sempre te amei meu querido, ainda amo. Mas depois de tudo que vivemos eu não sei como aconteceu, esse amor apenas se transformou... te amei como uma garota ama um garoto, não como uma mulher deve amar um homem..._

_Meu amor por você sempre ira existir, Harry, mas é o mesmo amor que tenho por Rony e minha família... Eu sei que deveria ter tido isso pessoalmente, acho que se tivesse metade da sua coragem eu o teria feito... antes que fosse tarde demais... Me perdoe Harry, não posso me casar com você, acho que merece alguém melhor que eu, mais corajosa sem duvidas... _

_O que o Profeta Diário disse é mentira, eu não fugi com ninguém, apenas quero ficar sozinha, sempre achei que minha vida estava completa e por isso demorei a entender que o vazio que eu sentia ao longo dos dias era porque havia algo faltando... quero encontrar isso Harry, você me entende? É por isso que eu não posso voltar pra casa agora... não me procure... só vai complicar mais a situação... juro que estou bem... apenas quero esse tempo pra mim..._

_Com carinho, Virginia."_

Virginia não estava completamente satisfeita com o que havia escrito, havia tanto mais que ela queria falar. Mas por hora iria servir, com cuidado dobrou o envelope e abriu a janela do quarto, assobiando para sua coruja Ackles aparecer. Suspirando ela amarrou o envelope na pata do animal, fazendo um carinho em seu bico antes de solta-la.

- Não espere resposta, ok? - Sussurrou antes que a ave saísse em disparada.

Não resistindo ela correu e se jogou na cama de casal macia de seu quarto, gemendo de frustração com o caminhar das coisas. Ela tinha certeza que Harry respeitaria sua decisão, mas não tinha muita certeza quanto seus irmãos, principalmente Rony. Não queria nem pensar na bagunça que seria quando descobrissem...

Virginia mal percebeu quando o sono a atingiu, a cama era tão macia, a seda dos lençóis a envolviam enquanto sonhava, a cabeça afundada nos travesseiros. Só despertou quando sentiu um pequeno dedo puxar seu pé insistentemente, obrigando-a a se sentar. No pé da cama estava um miúdo elfo-doméstico, encarando-a com ar culpado.

- Desculpe por acordá-la senhorita... – Falou torcendo o nariz, a voz subindo um décimo enquanto em nervosismo se desculpava.

- Esta tudo bem... – Virginia rapidamente falou, como medo que o animal começasse a se punir na sua frente, odiava quando os elfos faziam isso. – E porque esta aqui?

- Amo Malfoy pediu que a chamasse... – O elfo se prontificou a respostar, dando um bulo para trás ao ver que ela pretendia se levantar. – Devo acrescentar que o amo estava muito perturbado...

- Perturbado?? – Virginia se preocupou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- não saberia dizer, senhorita... – O elfo ajeitava a cama enquanto ela se olhava no espelho da cômoda, uma careta tomando seu rosto ao constatar que estava toda amassada. – Acho que aquela criatura miudinha esta dando trabalho.... o mestre Malfoy estava correndo pelos jardins da senhora Narcisa atrás dela quando gritou para que eu a chamasse...

- Oh... – Virginia gemeu antes de sair em disparada. Tinha dito que iria ajudá-lo com o cachorro assim que terminasse de escrever a carta mas adormecera, pela imagem do céu se pondo percebeu que por um longo tempo. Tinha medo do que aconteceria com o pobre animal nas mãos do antigo sonserino.

- Eu não queria fazer isso mas... – Virginia chegou no momento em que Draco apontava a varinha para um pequeno bolo de pelos encolhidos entre a grama.

- Draco Malfoy! – Virginia gritou o impedindo de fazer alguma coisa e correu para o animalzinho, que assim que a viu correu para seus braços, tremendo enquanto ela o erguia, abraçando-o com carinho. – O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- Eu ia dar um fim a esse pequeno mostro! – Malfoy sibilou enquanto tentava se acalmar. – Primeiro estragou os tapetes da sala, ai tentou roer o pé da mesa do escritório! Resolvi trazê-lo para o jardim e olha o que ele fez com as flores da minha mãe!

Virginia olhou com curiosidade para onde ele apontava e percebeu que estavam em um ambiente cheio de flores pelo chão, as flores se estendiam por uma pequena colina, terminando onde começava uma pequena floresta. As flores possuíam varias cores, iluminando o ambiente e desanimada percebeu que uma pequena porção dessas flores havia sido vandalizada, havia marca de pegadas, mordidas e muitos galhos quebrados estavam espalhados, além de inúmeras pétalas que ainda voavam pelo ar. Tentando esconder o divertimento ela voltou seus olhos para o rapaz, pela primeira vez na vida ela via Draco Malfoy completamente descomposto. A roupa estava amassada, com terra manchando a camiseta social bege, o cabelo estava bagunçado, algumas pétalas azuis se viam entre os fios, o rosto de cara amarrada estava sujo de terra, a bochechas sempre pálidas possuíam uma tonalidade rosada devido ao exercício de correr atrás do pequeno cão.

Sem se importar em danificar ainda mais o jardim Virginia sentou-se encima das flores, cruzando as pernas enquanto ajeitava o animalzinho agitado nos braços. Ela podia afirmar com sinceridade que havia tentado, tentado e falhado pois segundos depois de ter se sentado o silencio tenso do ambiente deu lugar a uma risada alta, divertida.

Draco estava furioso sem duvidas, mas ao escutá-la rindo novamente seu coração se acelerou, a raiva irritantemente passando. Ainda de cara fechada ele sentou-se ao lado dela, fechando os olhos enquanto a escutava rir, o som era contagiante e Draco se viu sorrindo. A risada aos poucos cessou e Draco abriu os olhos, vendo que ela o observava, o riso ainda esboçado em sua boca.

- Essa praga só não tem tamanho... – Draco torceu o nariz para o cachorro que parecia estar adormecendo no colo dela.

- Temos um vencedor aqui... – Virginia riu. – Parece que Draco Malfoy perdeu para um pequeno cachorro...

- Muito engraçado... – Draco resmungou sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto. – Olha o que esse demônio fez... a culpa é toda sua...

- Minha? – Virginia disse divertida. – Deixa eu te contar um segredinho... Se você não tivesse corrido pra lá e pra cá atrás dele o estrago nas flores da sua mãe teriam sido bem menores... afinal, olha o tamanho dele... não ia conseguir fazer toda essa bagunça sem ajuda... – Virginia acariciou o pequeno cão em seu colo.

- Droga... – Draco observou as flores e constatou que ela estava certa, havia mais marcas suas do que do animal ali. – Essa coisa é de enlouquecer... a idéia foi sua, onde diabos estava?

- Desculpa... – Falou culpada. – Eu cochilei...

- Simples assim, né? – Resmungou retirando algumas pétalas das roupas. – Duvido que eu fosse reconhecido assim, olha pra mim, parece um...

- Não esqueça que estamos em trégua... – Virginia o impediu de continuar. – Não estrague tudo ofendendo minha família...

- Eu não ia ofender sua família. – Draco respondeu. – Eu ia dizer que estou parecendo um elfo-doméstico!

- Erro meu... – Virginia falou ao perceber que ele era sincero. – Então, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Diga... – Draco afundou-se nas flores, deitando-se, estava cansado depois do dia agitado que tivera correndo atrás do pequeno cão, admitindo ou não aquele cansaço era gostoso de sentir, relembrando o dia tinha até vontade de rir como Virginia havia rido.

- O que te mudou tanto? Quero dizer, mesmo que tenhamos entrado nessa trégua estranha eu esperava mais discussões vindas de você, é estranho eu estar te ajudando e você aceitando tão facilmente meus conselhos... eu esperava realmente mais discussões e batidas de pé da sua parte até atingirmos um consenso...

- Eu amadureci. – Draco murmurou após alguns segundos pensando. – Hogwarts já faz anos... naquela época eu era um tolo influenciado por meu pai. Se ele dizia que vocês eram escoria então pra mim tudo bem... tanto fazia. Eu também achei que iríamos discutir bastante até chegarmos a um consenso, mas pra ser sincero a sua idéia inicial de comprar um cão parecia fazer sentido... enquanto fizer sentido eu não vejo problemas... em digamos, ouvir você.

- Tão orgulhoso. – Virginia brincou. – Ei Draco... – Comentou estranhando ter dito tão facilmente o nome do outro. – Esquecemos de algo importante...

- O que? – Falou tentando demonstrar descaso,ainda atordoado com a forte impressão que tivera ao escutar seu nome ser tido tão facilmente, nunca gostara do nome que havia ganho ao nascer mas ouvi-lo da boca dela tinha lhe feito quase resfolegar ao sentir um calor estranho em seu corpo.

- Não demos um nome para nosso pequeno destruidor aqui... – Virginia apontou para o cachorro em seu colo.

- Um nome? – Draco se tocou do fato. – Meio obvio...

- Sim... idéias?

- Nenhuma... Pode escolher... – Draco respondeu após pensar, estava curioso para saber que nome ela escolheria.

- Bom, vejamos... – Virginia ergueu o filhote no ar, o rostinho sonolento a encarava manhosamente enquanto ela refletia que nome dar.

- Pretende fazê-lo falar o nome que ele quer? – Draco falou impaciente, não agüentando mais vê-la encarar o animal como se ele tivesse as respostas para todas as perguntas do universo.

- Não seja impaciente... estou pensando no que mais combina... – Draco estava pronto para opinar idéias quando o rosto dela se iluminou, um nome finalmente surgindo. – Já sei!

- E??

- Travolta! – O cachorro deu um pequeno latido, como se aprovasse a escolha. – Acho que ele gostou!

- Você quer que ele se chame Travolta? – Draco torceu o nariz. – De onde tirou isso?

- De um filme trouxa! Não é perfeito? – Virginia agitou o cãozinho no ar, que latia e abanava a calda. – Gosta disso não é Travolta?

- Quantos parafusos você perdeu? – Draco falou franzindo o cenho. – Chama ele de chinelo, sei lá, mas Travolta? Não tinha uma opção menos feia?

- Foi você quem disse que eu poderia escolher, vai dar pra trás agora? – Virginia mostrou a língua.

- Eu deveria! – Draco falou irritado, vendo que ela parecia não ligar a mínima pra ele. – Que seja, Travolta ahn? – O filhote ficou contente ao vê-lo chamá-lo por seu novo nome e pulou do colo de Virginia para a barriga do outro, que se sentou com o susto. Ele tentou afastar o cão mas tudo que conseguiu foi ganhar lambidas na mão. – Que nojo!

- Olha só! Mesmo depois de você quase estuporá-lo ele ainda gosta de você... que cachorro fácil... – Virginia riu.

- Tse. – um resmungou escapou dos lábios dele enquanto observava o cãozinho brincar com seus dedos. – É... quero ver se vai continuar gostando de mim se ele continuar a destruir tudo... imagina quando estiver maior...

- Não seja dramático... – Virginia acariciou o bichinho. – É só um filhote, com o tempo ele aprende o que pode ou não fazer, é só ter paciência...

- Ta pedindo muito. – Draco prontamente respondeu porem uma mordiscada em seu dedo fez sua voz soar risonha ao invés de ameaçadora, fazendo-o bufar e Virginia rir.

Virginia ainda ria quando foi tomada de susto. Sem aviso Draco se inclinou sobre ela, assustando-a ao manter o rosto tão perto do dela. Instintivamente ela tentou afastar o tronco, mas foi impedida por ele que a puxou pela cintura, mantendo-a perto dele.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Virginia balbuciou atônita.

- Calma, Virginia. – Draco sussurrou, o ar quente de sua boca a arrepiando. – Estou te escondendo... – Enquanto falava Draco emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos dela, puxando-os para frente enquanto os acariciava.

- Me escondendo do que?? – Virginia conseguiu perguntar.

- Tem alguém na cerca da mansão. – Draco segurou o queixo dela quando ela fez menção de olhar atrás dele. – Acho que vi um flash... olha, seu rosto esta quase sem maquiagem e seus cabelos não serão o bastante pra te esconder se tirarem uma foto sua.

- Achei que havia proteção mágica aqui... – Virginia respondeu seu fôlego.

- Minha mãe achou que seria bom retirar os feitiços, mostrar que não estamos escondendo nada...

- Que hora inoportuna pra me avisar... – Gemeu.

- Falha minha, faz tempos que ninguém vem bisbilhotar... – Draco falou irritado. – Agora ouça, eles já bateram uma foto, se seu rosto esta nela ou não é impossível dizer agora. Minha idéia é dar uma foto melhor pra eles, algo que supere seja lá qual foi a outra foto batida...

- Mas... se meu rosto aparece não há foto melhor, afinal, sou eu Virginia Weasley em uma foto com Draco Malfoy após ter fugido de Harry Potter!! – Virginia estava quase ficando histérica, a mão que acariciava seu cabelo começou a deslizar por sua bochecha em movimentos circulares, tentando acalmá-la.

- Não se desespere... já anoiteceu e a luz é parca, a essa distancia ele ou ela não deve ter pego nada tão interessante... – Draco se tranqüilizou ao vê-la se acalmar. – Agora escuta, vou acender a iluminação aqui fora e você vai se inclinar sobre mim, como se estivéssemos nos beijando...

- mas... – Virginia protestou no ato, o coração acelerado, seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar dos dele, que estavam tão próximos, nariz colado com nariz, o pânico se mesclou com a expectativa, seus olhos expressando pânico.

- É obvio que eu não vou te beijar. – Draco respondeu irritando-se. – Boa luz, uma boa foto. Quando você se inclinar faça seu cabelo cobrir nossos rostos...

- Isso não é uma boa idéia... – Virginia constatou com um frio na barriga.

- Vamos lá... a gente precisa se mexer... – Draco remexeu a varinha dentro do bolso e Virginia pode ver a luz na mansão aumentar. O loiro a puxou pela cintura enquanto ia para trás, Virginia então tomou impulso e ergueu o tronco, olhando Draco um pouco de cima, os cabelos negros caindo em cascata com o movimento, tampando o rosto de ambos. – Agora você me beija pra dar realismo a cena. – Draco provocou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-a relaxar.

- idiota. – Falou sem estar brava. – Você precisa me apalpar?

- A gente esta se beijando, certo? – A voz soou estranhamente rouca, a mão dele subia pelo contorno de suas costas. – ninguém se beija parado!

- Isso é uma péssima idéia! – Virginia repetiu apoiando a mão nos ombros dele para se equilibrar, a posição era incomoda e tentando se ajeitar ela deslizou a perna entre as dele, pode sentir o corpo dele se retesar e parou o movimento, sua face tão ruborizada quanto seus antigos cabelos.

- Vejo que esta entrando no clima. – Draco zombou, a voz baixa. Ambos se encaravam, os olhos azuis dela encarando os acinzentados dele. Por segundos nenhum deles falou, o lado masculino e ávido de Draco gritava para ele beijá-la de verdade, ele não era de ferro e ela era linda, ali em seu colo.

Enquanto encarava o rosto salpicado pelas sardas a sensação de estar sendo observado se dissipou. Como se tivesse percebido isso também o cachorro latiu lambendo a mão dele que se apoiava na grama. Escondendo o pesar Draco rolou na grama com ela, se levantando num pulo, encarando a cerca de entrada, nenhuma sombra ou vulto por perto.

- Seja lá quem for já foi... – Draco murmurou.

- Você podia ser mais delicado... – Virginia reclamou tirando a terra dos braços. – Mas obrigada... eu jamais iria notar alguém espiando...

- Me tornei um pouco paranóico com os anos... – Draco estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar. – Peguei aquela mania chata de sentir quando estou sendo observado...

- Você fala chata, eu falo útil... – Virginia sorriu. – Obrigada...

- Bom... – Draco deu de ombros. – Eu vou tomar banho, tirar essa terra... como você sumiu durante o dia ele é todo seu agora a noite...

Sem esperar resposta Draco voltou para a mansão. Virginia não tinha pressa em alcançá-lo, então se levantou e só após bater a grama e terra do corpo que ela pegou o pequeno cachorro e disparou para dentro de casa, ficou contente ao entrar no quarto e constar que o jantar havia sido depositado a mesa perto da janela. Com cuidado ela depositou o cachorro, que saiu explorando o quarto, e se dirigiu para o jantar, o estomago roncando.

"_Ele quase me beijou..."_ Constatou enquanto comia. _"Não foi imaginação não... ele chegou tão perto!"_ Virginia ainda via as feições dele, o olhar desejoso voltado para seus lábios. Seu apetite se esvaiu ao sentir que talvez não tivesse achado tão ruim ser beijada. A mente se manifestou, a imagem de Harry aparecendo para fazê-la sentir-se culpada.

"_O que vem depois que nossa vida vira de cabeça pra baixo?"_ Se lamentou pegando o cachorro deitado em seu pé e indo para a cama, deitando-se de lado, ele aninhado ao lado de seu ventre. Virginia sentia um frio no estomago só de imaginar o que veria no jornal no dia seguinte. Não sabia se gostaria de encarar o amanhã. Parecia que a cada passo que dava se afundava ainda mais em seus problemas.

E naquele momento seu maior problema era a felicidade que sentira ao lado de Draco Malfoy. Ria, fazia piadas, se divertia. Quando estava com ele sentia-se bloqueada a pensar nos problemas. Mas ali, sozinha, ela revivia o que vivera durante o dia e sentia-se culpada. Harry sofria enquanto ela se divertia... nada parecia pior que aquela culpa...

_O Profeta Diário_

_Matéria de Capa_

_Por Lilly Warford_

_Quem diz que o amor não esta no ar? _

_Há poucos dias Harry Potter, o herói do reino bruxo foi abandonado vergonhosamente no altar. Difícil não sentir-se triste por ele, afinal, é nosso grande herói! E se um homem tão bom e incrível como ele não consegue manter uma garota então o que restam aos outros?O que há de errado com eles?_

_A resposta é clara, meus queridos leitores!Homens gentis, bonitos, amigos e companheiros, no final só servem para serem nossos amigos, irmãos. Na escala do desejo quanto mais negro maior é a atração! Mulheres querem o proibido, a adrenalina de estar em perigo. Querem melhor exemplo desses que lhe traz esse artigo?_

_Após a queda de Voce-Sabe-Quem e da morte de eu braço direito, o temível Lucius Malfoy, o herdeiro de uma das cinco maiores fortunas do mundo tornou-se um recluso. Perspicazmente impedindo que nós, do jornal mais aclamado do mundo bruxo, tragamos pra todos noticias sobre sua vida e como se segue após a queda de seu mestre. Afinal, o publico quer saber se o filho ainda segue os caminhos do pai._

_É de conhecimento de todos que Draco Malfoy se voltou contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, aliando-se ao grupo vencedor. Mas sua participação na guerra nunca foi citada. E agora, depois de tanto tempo sem dar noticias trago em primeira mão essa bomba pra vocês._

_E essa bomba vem em nome de mulher. Segundo Anne, uma adorável trouxa que nos atendeu, o nome dessa mulher é Kátia! Choquem-se tanto quando eu me choquei meus amados leitores, Draco Malfoy, após tempos de reclusão foi ocasionalmente visto andando na parte trouxa de Londres, se divertindo e até comprando animaizinhos sem poderes mágicos. _

_Muitos ex-alunos de Hogwarts são taxativos ao falar de Draco Malfoy; arrogante, mimado, orgulhoso cegamente de seu sangue-puro, jamais se misturaria com o mundo trouxa, desalmado, insensível, incapaz de amar. O mundo sem duvidas da voltas e estamos presenciando uma grande! Anne, nossa querida trouxa, dando ênfase ao trouxa, nos contou que apesar de não falar muito ele não a destratou ou ofendeu, além de ser muito generoso na hora de pagar pelo animal que comprou, um pequeno filhote de beagle! Quem imaginou Malfoy com um __rottweiler esta no mínimo desapontado. _

_O melhor esta por vir! Quando achamos que Anne iria terminar sua narrativa ela nos comoveu ao dizer que ele não tinha olhos para mais nada além de sua garota, que segundo Anne não era só bonita mas também muito simpática e de sorriso fácil. E o melhor, segundo o próprio Malfoy o pequeno beagle era o presente para o que seria um futuro noivado!_

_Quem disse que ele é incapaz de amar? _

_Mas como sabem, nós, do profeta diário, não somos guiados pelas coisas que ouvimos, não trazemos fofocas pra vocês e por isso euzinha, Lilly Warford, fui pessoalmente a mansão Malfoy ver o que descobria. Imaginem minha surpresa ao me deparar com cena tão romântica? O amor pode não estar para todos para sem duvidas estar para Draco Malfoy!_

_Não se preocupem, eu volto com mais noticias sobre nossa misteriosa Kátia, a mulher que foi capaz de derreter um dos corações mais duros do mundo bruxo!Imagino que todos devem querer saber o que leva uma doce mulher a se interessar por alguém de tamanha personalidade! _

No topo da matéria uma foto se sobressaia. Era dia, Draco Malfoy estava parado na entrada da mansão, o pequeno beagle sendo segurado no ar de forma desajeitada, havia uma mulher na foto, porém estava de costas, o que impedia seu rosto de aparecer. Ela parecia estar ajudando Draco a segurar o animal, encaixando-o direito. Draco então sorria, seus olhos brilhando ao encarar a jovem misteriosa. Era uma foto simples, mas que dizia muito...

*

Continua...

*

Oi gente linda! Ta ai, mais um cap pra vcs ;D

Toda vez que eu termino um capitulo eu vejo que a fic ta seguindo um caminho diferente ao planejado xD até eu já não sei mais o que vai acontecer rsrsrs fic com vida própria rsrsrsrsrs mas espero que estejam gostando^^ é feita com carinho ;D

E eu tenho surpresa pra vcs =D sabem como é, feriado prolongado, nada pra fazer um dia, ai fiz uma **capa pra fic** ;D atualizei meu perfil e aproveitei pra postar ela ;D

Comentem please =D me deixam muito feliz pra postar mais rápido ;D

Agradecimentos:

**Tweedy Sylvester**: Obrigada pelo review linda, espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm ;D e realmente, eu não consigo ver o Draco cuidando de um cachorro rsrsrs uma hora eu consigo escrever isso rsrsrs bjuss linda^^

**Layh Malfoy**: Que bom que esta gostando da fic moça, espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm ;D eu sempre tenho a impressão que viajei demais quando termino um capitulo rsrs muito obrigada pelo coment fofa ;D volte sempre rsrs =** =]

**Princesa Chi**: Oi lindaaaa, pois é, promessa de fim de ano é fogo rsrsrsrs e então, gostou do cap?? Eu não consegui imaginar o Draco cuidando de um poodle rsrsrsrs ohh racinha de cão xD mas gostei do beagle ;D viu ele na capa da fic? Não resisti e coloquei rsrsrsrs espero não ter demorado pra atualizar, as outras fics já tão com os capítulos prontos, so to esperando a betagem pra postar, me aguarde ;D =***

oOo

Ahh, uma **previa do próximo capitulo**:

_Blaise olhava com visível interesse para o corpo esbelto que nadava na piscina coberta ao lado do casarão. Sem duvidas era uma mulher bonita que nadava e sua natureza masculina pedia para que ele se apresentasse devidamente a bela mulher. Com um sorriso maroto o moreno se despiu, ficando apenas de sunga antes de pular na água refrescante. Embaixo d'água podia ver perfeitamente seu alvo se distanciar e com braçadas fortes ele a alcançou. Sentindo que havia alguém na água ela se virou, os olhos azuis encarando-o com espanto. Blaise nunca vira mulher tão bela..._

_- Ola... – O moreno falou se aproximando mais, encantado com a mulher a sua frente. –os elfos disseram que a convidada do Draco estava aqui, meu lado bem educado disse que eu deveria vir me apresentar pessoalmente... – Blaise esticou a mão enquanto ficava em pé. A parte em que estavam da piscina era rasa, a água batendo um pouco acima da cintura do moreno, deixando seu tórax bem trabalho a mostra. ele sorria internamente ao vê-la olhá-lo com admiração..._

Gostaram? Comentem que eu posto mais rápido rsrsrsrsrs

Bjusss gente bonita =*


End file.
